Hero Faction
by wsa krisna
Summary: [ganti judul] pahlawan, selalu siap sedia dalam segala hal. Pahlawan, kesatria tanggug dan pemberani. Pahlawan, memikul beban semua orang dipundaknya. Pahlawan ada untuk melindungi apa yang harus dilindungi walau harus berumuran darah. chap 6 up. Update lewat hp
1. Chapter 1

Naruto DxD : Missions

Pair : naruto x ?

Issei x ?

Genre : adventure, friendship, supernatural, dll.

Warning : typo tersebar, kata-kata gak jelas, strong-naru, strong-issei.

Ini rewrite dari fict pertama saya, karena banyak kesalahan dan sangat mainstream.

Chapter 1

Berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolah kuoh. Jaket putih dengan warna hitam dibeberapa bagian melekat di tubuhnya, menutupi seragam sekolah yang ia dikenakan. Kepala tertutupi hoodie jaket menutupi rambut kuning cerah miliknya.

Namanya Namikaze Naruto seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki fisik kuat karena selalu melatih tubuhnya dan memiliki sebuah berkah dari tuhan. Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kemarin mendapat pesan dari sahabat masa smp-nya. Hyoudo Issei namanya. " aku tidak bisa mengendalikan keadaan aku!" kira-kira itulah isi pesannya lewat sms. Sampai harus meninggalkan sekolah lama dan bersekolah di akademi kuoh.

Kalian ingin tahu kenapa ia harus repot-repot pindah sekolah? Itu karena di dunia ini ada mahluk lain selain manusia. Mereka adalah iblis, malaikat jatuh, malaikat, siluman, bahkan dewa mitologi. Naruto sendiri pernah bertemu dengan iblis(liar) yang tengah memangsa teman se panti asuhannya dan saat itulah berkah dari tuhan muncul atau bisa disebut [sacred gear].

Bentuknya seperti sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk lingkaran dengan kepala singa didalamnya. Issei sahabatnya juga memilikinya, sebuah sarung tanagn naga yang disebut [boosted gear] satu dari tiga belas longinus.

Heh, pernah sekali ia mempraktekan cara masuk kealam bawah sadar dengan bantuan hipnotis yang dilakukan Issei, dan yah, dia berhasil masuk kealam bawah sadarnya dengan sambuatn seekor singa raksasa sengan sepasang sayap emas dipunggungnya.

Singa itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Leon salah satu mahluk surgawi, dan kepercayaan tuhan selain malaikat michael-chan.. michael-chan? " itu karena aku lebih senior darinya. Haha " itulah jawaban Leon.

"oi, akhirnya kau tiba juga keparat naruto?" sebuah suara berasal dari seorang remaja dengan seragam kuoh putra berdiri didepannya.

"yo, issei! Bisa antar aku ke ruang administrasi?" sapa Naruto sambil memintanya untuk membantu.

"tak masalah, kita bicarakan masalahku diperjalan nanti" Issei sedikit tidak enak dengan tatapan para siswa siswi kuoh yang menatapnya dan Naruto –sang sahabat-.

"yeah, terserah kau sajalah." Tanpa beban Naruto membalas ajakan Issei, tak lupa juga ia melepas salah satu headset ditelinganya, memudahkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan suara issei.

"sona, apa kau merasakan aura siswa baru itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah panjang kepada gadis lain disampingnya.

"ya Rias. Aura sacred gearnya sangat kuat seperti milik Hyoudo Issei. Kau mau pilih yang mana?" dengan wajah datar Sona menjawab pertanyaan Rias.

"hmm, Hyoudo Issei yang kupilih. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menjemput mereka. Kau dan budakmu bisa datang ke ruang klubku"

"tentu, ruang osis sedikit berantakan!"

Dan mereka mulai berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah disambut teriakan gaje dari seluruh siswa dan siswi.

Tbc

Ini rewrite dari 'naruto dxd : new world new mission' dengan alur, judul sedikit beda. Wew, maaf lama menghilang tapi dengan munculnya fict ini menyetakan saya gak hilang haha... masuk ffn sangat susah bro. Dan fict ini masih pendek karena gak ada persiapan, ya mumpung bisa masuk ffn tanpa ada 'inernet positifnya'.

Reviewnya minna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto DxD : Missions**

Genre : Adventure, frienship.

Warning : ooc, typo, bahasa kurang jelas, dan kesalahan lain yang susah sekali dihilangkan.

Chapter 2

Atap sekolah

" hei, bisa kau jelaskan apa alasanmu memanggilku kemari, Issei? "

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah melirik kesamping kanan nya dimana sang sahabat yang bernama lengkap Hyoudo Issei yang duduk berdampingan dengannya di temani kopi kaleng dingin.

" Naruto, saat aku bilang padamu 'aku bisa mengatasi semua' itu bohong, aku… tak bisa mengatasi nya "

Sedikit gemetar Issei tubuhnya gemetar kuat bukan karena kedinginan ataupun takut, tapi karena suatu rasa dalam dirinya akan ingatan masa lalu hal yang membuatnya harus kehilangan keutuhan keluarga karena makhluk 'itu'.

Pluk..

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Issei dan dia adalah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya

" gak papa lah.. kita'kan teman bukan tapi sahabat, ya'kan? Dan aku ada disini untuk membantumu "

" Naruto terima kasih "

**[jangan lupakan aku patner ]**

Sebuah suara yang muncul didalam kepalanya yang Cuma bisa didengarnya, suara sang Heavenly dragon

' Draig.. terima kasih patner'

" sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran terakhir mau dimulai " ajak Naruto setelah menghabiskan minuman kalengnya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah didekat sana dan diikuti oleh Issei.

" ya "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" jadi bisakah Namikaze-san dan Hyoudo-san datang ke ruang club kami? " seorang pemuda berambut pirang lurus dengan wajah tampan dengan sedikit memohon kepada Naruto dan Issei untuk mengajak mereka ke club nya.

'eh, langsung secara frontal. Uhh, tak ada pilihan lain'

'aku percaya padamu Naruto'

"baiklah, pimpin jalannya"

Seru Naruto dan dibalas senyuman senag oleh pemuda pirang didepannya,

" kalau begitu, lewat sini " ajaknya langsung memimpin jalan.

**XXXXxxxxwsa krisnaxxxXXXX**

" kami mengajak kalian berdua untuk bergabung di club peneliti ilmu gaib, Namikaze-kun dan Issei-kun " ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah pandang yang duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Issei.

" eetto, bagaimana ya? aku harus kerja paruh supaya bisa membiayai hidup jadi aku menolaknya Gremory-senpai " tolak halus Naruto diikuti senyumannya yang lembut, walau dalam hati Naruto 'najis, siapa yang mau juga. Jilat anus gajah sono'.

" souka, sayang banget. Bagaimana denganmu Issei-kun? " kali ini Rias melihat Issei tak lupa mimik wajah yang bisa dibilang imut.

" gomen senpai, aku juga harus kerja paruh sama seperti Naruto. Ibuku juga sedang dirawat dirumah sakit sedangkan tou-san sudah 'meninggal' " tolak Issei tak lupa wajahnya mulai menggelap tertutupi oleh poni surai cokelatnya pada kata 'meninggal'.

" uhm, sayang sekali. Tapi kalau kalian berubah pikiran club ini selalu terbuka untuk kalian " si gadis yang diketahui bernama Rias Gremory sedikit tak rela membiarkan kedua pemuda ini tak masuk clubnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tak mungkin memaksa karena itu 'dilarang'.

'jangan ngarep deh' pikir Issei dan Naruto yang langsung pamit dari sana dengan alasan ada urusan.

" bagaimana buchou? " sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail muncul dari euangan lain karena mengurus sesuatu.

" sayang sekali. Mereka menolak padahal aku menginginkan mereka. Akeno suruh koneko mengawasi mereka berdua aku yakin mereka mempunyai sacred gear dan menyadari kekuatannya " perintah cepat Rias

" ha'i buchou, aku mohon pamit pulang "

" ya " hanya balasan singkat dari Rias.

'Hyoudo Issei dan…. Namikaze Naruto kalian menarik sekali' begitulah isi pikiran sang gadis bersurai merah itu.

Dengan Naruto dan issei

Keduanya sedang berjalan pulang tadinya mereka mau ke kafe tempat mereka bekerja tapi mereka mendapat sms bahwa kafe akan ditutup dulu.

" oi Naruto apa kau rasa mereka akan berhenti mengajak kita? " suara Issei memecah keheningan diantara dia dan Naruto,

" entahlah, lagipula pada dasarnya 'mereka' itu makhluk egois jadi kupikir mereka tak akan berhenti semudah itu " balas Naruto dengan menyampai sebuah fakta tentang 'mereka'.

" hehehe… lihat dua bocah makhluk rendahan. Kuharap daging kalian enak dimakan " sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangn Issei dan Naruto kearah sebuah rimbunan pohon bambu. Jalan yang mereka lewati memang jauh dari keramaian dan berada didekat hutan.

Perlahan muncullah sosok mahluk bertubuh besar sebesar gajah dengan wajah mirip babi dan membawa kapak perang dikedua tangannya jelas dia bukanlah makhluk sirkus ataupun orang jahil yang memakai kostum untuk mengerjai orang. Makhluk itu asli dan disebut iblis liar.

" matilah bocah " mengagumkan, meski tubuhnya besar tapi dia memliki kecepatan luar biasa yang bisa diikuti mata. Ia sudah muncul dibelakang Issei dan Naruto bersiap menebaskan kapaknya kearah punggung mereka.

BRAKK

Suara tanah yang hancur karena terkena kapak iblis itu tanpa berhasil menebas punggung dua pemuda itu karena keduanya meloncat kearah depan.

" aku lagi gak mood tapi kalau dibiarkan akan mengganggu orang lain, ya'kan Iss-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena sang sahabat sudah melesat kearah iblis liar dengan tangan kiri terselimuti sarung tangan warna merah sesiku dengan berlian hijau dipunggung telapak tangannya. _Boost _sebuah suara muncul dari berlian hijaunya menandakan bila kekuatannya sudah digandakan.

" heyyahhh" teriak Issei sambil memberikan pukulan tangan kiri yang diselimuti aura warna merah gelap yang dengan cepat mengenai dada si iblis liar dan membuatnyya terpental ke belakang.

BUGGHH

"sialan, kau hebat juga, kita main-main sebent-" si iblis liar tak jadi menyelesaikan kata-katana akrena ia harus menghindari sebuah tendangan dengan berguling kesamping kanannya.

" aku lagi gak mood. Naruto "

" oke "

Sebuah cahaya muncul dileher Naruto dan berubah menjadi sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah lingkaran dengan kepala singan ditengahnya.

" ayo leon " entah bicara pada siapa Naruto meloncat ke depan makhluk itu dengan sebuah tombak dari cahaya ditangan kanannya. Lagi-lagi si iblis liar harus menghindar dengan meloncat kebelakang karena tak ingin tertusuk tombak cahaya Naruto.

Stab

" masih belum " Naruto mengangkan tangan kirinya keatas dan secara perlahan kumpulan cahaya berkumpul dan membentuk tiga tombak cahaya dan ia melemparkannya kaearah si iblis liar.

Swushh … swushh .. swushh

Trank .. trank … trank

Si iblis liar tak kehilangan akal ia menggunakan kedua kapak dikedua tangannya untuk menangkis tombak cahaya yang menyerangnya.

" hebat. Tapi kau lengah " sebuah suara mengalihkan si iblis liar kesamping kirinya dan melihat Issei dengan tangan kanan diselimuti aura merah gelap

**[Boost]**suara mekanik terdengar dari sarung tangan Issei membuat aura di tangan kanannya berlipat ganda dan siap dihantamkannya.

BUAGHH ...

Dengan keras Issei melepaskan tinju nya kewajah iblis liar dan membuatnya terpental keatas samping kanannya tak lupa dua kapaknya terlepas dari kedua tangannya.

WUSHHH

Naruto sudah siap dengan dua pedang cahaya dikedua tangannya siap ditebaskan kearahnya.

" sampai jumpa "

SPLASSHH …. SPLASHH

Naruto mengayunkan pedang ditangan kanannya kearah tubuh si iblis liar dan disambung dengan pedang ditangan kirinya membuat tanda X ditubuh si iblis liar.

" guoohhh " Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut si iblis liar.

**[Boost]**

" terima ini Dragon shot " Issei menembakkan bola merah gelap dengan daya hancur kuat kearah si iblis liar.

_**Dhuarrr **_

Dragon shot issei menghasilkan suara yang memekakkan telinga dalam jarak 20 meter dari pusatnya.

Tak ada yang tersisa hanya sebuah kawah kecil sedalam 2-4cm dan lebar sekitar 1m, tubuh iblis liar itu musnah karena tak sanggup menahan day hancur dari serangan issei tadi.

" selesai sudah "

" sebaiknya kita pulang "

" ya "

Issei dan Naruto beranjak pergi dari temapat itu menghiraukan seorang gadis bertubuh loli bersurai putih tak jauh dari sana.

'buchou harus tau ini' batinnya.

done.

maaf menunggu lama, maaf juga pendek, hehesaya coba gak langsung jadiin Issei sama Naruto budak iblis atau mungkin enggak. ehehe

gimana actionnya? seru? kurang? ah, sudah lama saya gak bikin cerita mau gimana lagi. oh saya juga pengen tanya buat fict saya yang satunya saya bingung buat lanjut atau saran?

segitu dulu akhir kata Review nya reader sekalian.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO DxD : MISSIONS**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto dan Highscholl dxd punya ichie ishibumi**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship.**

**Warning : mungkin sedikit kurang jelas, mungkin bahasanya rada ngawur gimana gitu, typo, OOC, feel kurang, and lain-lain.**

Chapter 3.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat berbatu dan langit berwarna hijau bercampur dengan warna kuning. Tempat yang kita ketahui sebagai sebuah ruang dimensi buatan. Kini terlihat di tengah-tengahnya sedang terjadi pertarungan antar pemuda dengan armor emas dan pemuda dengan armor merah.

Mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan Naruto dan Issei, keduanya kini dalam mode balance breaker masing-masing. Naruto yang tubuhnya kini berbalut armor berwarna dan tiga buah berlian berwarna putih jernih di bagian dadanya, bagian helm seperti wajah singa dan rambut emas disekelilingnya.

Issei yang kini juga berbalut armor merah dengan berlian berwarna hijau di beberapa bagian (pasti pada tau'kan?).

Adu tinju terus terjadi diantara keduanya,

_Wussshhh …. Tap tap_

Keduanya meloncat dan mengambil jarak aman. Tak berselang lama Naruto membuat sebuah tombak cahaya di tangan kanannya dan memunculkan sepasang sayap emas seperti para malaikat dan melesat kearah Issei sambil mengacungkan tombaknya.

_Wussshhhh …. Hup_

**BRAKK**

Issei langsung meloncat keatas menghindari serangan Naruto dan memunculkan sayang naganya. Serangan Naruto hanya mengenai tanah pijakan Issei dan membuat tan ah mencar kemana-kemana.

Saat ini Naruto dan Issei tengah melakukan kebiasaan mingguan mereka, yaitu : berlatih.

**heavenly****magic****dragon****: ****dragon****fire****bullets**

ucap Issei dengan kedua telapak tangan diarahkan ke Naruto dan membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang Naga di tengahnya.

_**Bwoshh … bwoshh … bwoshh …**_

Peluru api keluar dari sana dan melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah datangnya peluru api Issei.

**blades****of light**

dari ketiadaan keluar belasan pisau cahaya dan dengan kontak batin (Naruto) nelasan pisau itu langsung melesat kearah peluru api milik Issei.

_**Dhuarrr … dhuarrr … dhuarrr**_

Ledakan dari dua serangan saat bertemu dan menimbulkan asap

Dari balik asap itu melesatlah Issei dengan kaki kanan siap menghantam Naruto

**dragon****fighting styles****: ****toe****lacing****heavenly**

_**DHUARRR….**_

Issei harus berkecil hati lagi saat serangannya tidak mengenai sasaran dan hanya menghancurkan tanah dimensi tersebut.

" yo " sapa Naruto yang muncul di belakang Issei

**fighting techniques****heaven****: ****twelve****lacing****light****of heaven**

_**buagh .. buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh …**_

naruto melayangkan pukulan nya yang telah diberi sedikit energi cahaya yang pastinya sangat menyakitkan jika iblis atau makhluk dengan kelemahan cahaya.

_**BUMMMM….**_

Suara tubuh Issei saat menghantam tanah setelah dua belas pukulan Naruto yang pastinya sangat menyakitkan.

**Krak… krak … krakkk….**

Suara retakan yang makin lama makin terdengar nyaring berasal dari armor naga issei. Beberapa bagian dari armor nya hancur dan cahaya merah keluar dan mulai memperbaiki bagian yang rusak.

" kau mau membunuhku Naruto? "

Teriak Issei sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

" kau juga mau membunuhku juga'kan? Dengan teknik tadi ". balasa Naruto cuek

" huh " Cuma buangan nafas yang Issei keluarkan. Dia mulai merafal sihir naga nya

**magic****dragon****: ****dragon****armor****fire**

seketika dari tubuh berbalut armor Issei keluar api merah dengan panas luar biasa menyelimutinya seolah itu adalah bagian darinya. Dengan secepat kilat Issei kembali melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto Cuma menghindar ke sana kemari karena ia tahu menahan serangan Issei tak akan berarti apap-apa. Karena jika Issei sudah menggunkan teknik berarti ia mulai serius.

'_sompret. Make jurus beginian segala lagi' _gerutu Naruto dalam hati

Tak ingin jadi mainan Issei terus-terusan, Naruto mengepakkan sayap emasnya dan melesat ke udara. Berpikir jika itu adalah hal yang terbaik sambil memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengalahkan Issei yang ternyata ikut-ikutan melesat keatas.

**[ JETTT ]**

Suara dari booster di punggung Issei terdengar oleh Naruto tanda bahawa issei telah menggunakannya untuk ikut melsat ke udara atau mungkin kearahnya.

Dengan kepakkan sayapnya yang menimbulkan angin riuh Naruto kembali melesat menari-nari di udara dengan pikiran masih mencari cara menghentikan jurus sihir yang digunakannya.

'_oh,sial. Aku lupa kenapa tak pakai air suci saja. Hohohoho terimalah pembalasanku Issei'_ batin Naruto nista.

Dengan kembali melesatkan tubuhnya menghindari pukulan berlapis api milik Issei. Naruto kembali menari-nari di udara dengan mempersiapkan serangan sihirnya.

Melesat ke atas setinggi mungkin, Naruto membuat lingkaran sihir super besar dengan lebar 5 m berwarna emas.

Issei menghentikan lajunya, dan memilih diam di udara sambil memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto .sungguh keputusan yang salah Issei.

" rasakan ini Issei " teriak Naruto.

**magic****heaven****: ****holy****water****waves**

_**BRUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**_

air suci keluar dari lingkaran sihir Naruto. Issei yang kebetulan berada dibawahpun ikut terkena dan membuat api di armornya sedikit demi sedikit mulai padam.

Naruto yang melihat Issei tidak bergerak dan tetap diam disana langsung menyeringai senang.

' _rasakan seranganku ini Issei- chan … hahaha '_

Lingkaran sihir muncul tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas dan Naruto mulai perafalan sihir elemen petir miliknya, perlu di ketahui Naruto mampu menggukan 5 sihir elemen entah karena apa jenius mungkin? Atau karena kemesumannya.

_**Bzzztt …. Bzzztt …. Bzzztt ….**_

Dari lingkaran sihir Naruto keluar 3 tombak petir dan dengan perintah batin pula ketiga tombak petir itu melesat kearah Issei yang masih setia diguyur oleh air suci Naruto.

**[partner sarankan kau cepat aku pergi dari situ] **

'_memang kenapa Draig? Ini segar sekali, setelah seharian bertarung dengan Naruto diguyur air suci sangat enak'_

Issei mengacuhkan perkataan sang partner lewat kontak batinnya.

**[haahh, terserah kau saja]**

Draig hanya menghela nafas dan tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang akan terjadi karena-

"aww .. aww si-al, auh ini awh … petir -? Gwaaaaa "

Sudah terlambat untuk menghindari serangan Naruto.

**XXxxxWsa KrisnaxxxXX**

Setelah adegan gaje tadi kini duo sahabat itu asyik merebahkan tubuh mereka di rerumputan dimensi buatan yang kebetulan Naruto sudah merubahnya dari yang tanah berbatu menjadi tempat dengan pemandangan indah dengan danau besar dan padang rumput di tepinya. ~romantis deh~ ups, hilaf saya mereka'kan cowok. Abaikan

" oi Naruto "

" he? "

" kau mau membunuh tadi, hah? Dan kau juga draig kenapa kau tak memberitahuku hah? "

Issei mulai mengomel soal serangan dadakan tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu(?) dan kepada Draig naga yang mendiami sacred gear Issei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda berambut cokelat dengan seragam Academy Kuoh yang tidak dikancingkan sehingga memperlihatkan kaus merah tuanya sedang berjalan santai kea rah Academy kuoh setelah kemarin sabtu dan minggu telah menikmati liburnya. Academy kuoh memang hanya mewajibkan sekolah selama 5 hari dan sisanya dijadikan hari libur.

Masih asyik berjalan Issei merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya saat ia menoleh dapat ia lihat cengiran yang biasa dilakukan sahabat yang mengetahui rahasianya siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto.

" yo! "

" yo ! "

Adu tinju yang sudah biasa dilakukan keduanya dari sejak mengetahui rahasia masing-masing tetap dilakukan keduanya.

" bagaimana dengan hari ini? "

" maksudmu? "  
"biasalah, mencari alasan supaya tak dipaksa jadi anggota Osis dan Klub peneliti imu santet kalo gak salah? "

" gaib, peneliti ilmu gaib kuning, bukan santet. Kebanyakn nonton sinetron indo deh lo mah "

Naruto hanya nyengir gaje membalas perkataan Issei.

**=skip ruang Osis saat jam istirahat=**

" jadi bagaimana? "

Tanya gadis berambut hitam sebahu memakai kacamata minus duduk di kursi kebesarannya(?) Sona Sitri.

" ano, kaichou aku'kan murid baru mana bias langsung bisa masuk Osis tanpa test pula. Kau bisa di cap pilih kasih lho " jawab sekaligus sindir Naruto kearah Sona. Sedang yang dilirik hanya memberi wajah datar seperti biasa.

'_what the fuck? Datar tembok'_

" tak apa, aku bisa mengetest-mu sekarang. Disini. " ucap Sona dengan penekanan pada kata 'sekarang' dan 'disini'.

" tapi aku tetap merasa tak enak kaichou, belum lagi aku harus kerja paruh-waktu "

" Namikaze-san, kau seorang pelajar, bekerja bisa kau lakukan setelah selesai lulus sekolah ".

" tapi aku makan apa nantinya kaichou ".

" kau'kan dapat uang dari orang-tuamu'kan? Apa itu be-"

" KAICHOU " teriak Issei ikut dalam pembicaraan keduanya

" jangan memaksa Naruto dan tarik kata-katamu tadi " Issei menunjuk tepat kearah wajah Sona dengan wajah memerah menahan marah ia tak suka orang yang asal bicara soal dirinya dan Naruto tanpa tahu apa-apa.

" oi, jangan berteriak kearah kaichou. Trio mesum "

" memangnya kenapa, dia seenak nya bicara tanpa tahu-"

" Issei cukup. Biar aku yang bicara "

Ucap tenang Naruto, daritadi dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit berair. Ia tak pernah menginginkan hidup seperti ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

" maaf kaichou, saya tetap tak bisa ikut menjadi anggota Osis. Dan tentang uang dari orangtua maaf saya yatim-piatu dari kecil. Permisi " Naruto mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar dari ruang Osis diikuti Issei dibelakangnya.

Sona hanya bisa terdiam akan apa yang terjadi, otaknya sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

'_apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kami-sa- ittai'_

.

.

.

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxWsa_KrisnaxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto dan Issei telah sampai di sebuah kafe tempat mereka bekerja part-time. Berjalan masuk lewat pintu belakang dan membukanya, beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka sebentar dan mulai kembali bekerja.

Narutp berjalan ke ruang ganti tempat para pegawai kafe tersebut mengganti baju dan menaruh barang mereka.

Setelah mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan pakaian kafe tersebut, kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu, bawahan celana hitam dan sepatu hitam.

Begitu pula Issei memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Naruto, mereka berjalan beriringan kearah dua orang yang sedang duduk di tempat istirahat.

" senpai, apa kami telat? " tanya Naruto kearah pria berambut biru muda dengan perawakan 20 tahunan.

" ie, kalian masih ada waktu tiga menit lagi. Yasudah sisanya kuserahkan padamu, ne Naruto-kun Issei-kun? " jawab si pria yang ,elihat kearah jam dinding sebelum menjawab.

Dua orang itu beranjak dari duduk-nya dan menyerahkan sisa tugas mereka pada Naruto dan Issei.

" baiklah, ayo Naruto kita lakukan tugas kita. "

" ya, ! "

Issei dan Naruto mulai melakukan tugas keduanya melayani para pengunjung kafe, mulai dari menulis pesanan, mengantarkan makanan, dan membersihkan meja pengunjung dan Semua itu mereka lalukan dengan senang hati.

**(SKIP TIME)**

Pukul setengah sembilan kafe sudah tutup, duo sahabat itu sudah selesai membersihkan kafe dan kini bersiap pulang tentu saja setelah mengganti pakaian mereka tentunya.

" owah, pegel sekali. Oi Naruto kau diam saja dari tadi? "

" i-ia, aku ucma sedikit memikirkan hari esok saja. Ya begitu saja. "

Sayangnya Issei malah menyipitkan matanya kearah Naruto membuat yang ditatap jadi gugup.

" kau masih kepikiran perkataan setan tadi? "tanyanya kepada sang sahabat.

" a-ah, begitulah. Maaf "

" kau tak perlu minta maaf kawan, sampai kapanpun kita takkan menjadi pelayan ataupun salah satu dari mereka. "

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Issei, itu cukup membuatnya senang walau sudah tak memiliki orangtua tapi memiliki sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu apalagi keluarga Hyoudo sangat baik padanya. Membuatnya serasa punya keluarga.

" ma, lebih baik kita pulang Issei "

" ya "

Keduanya beranjak pergi ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dari balik pohon sebuaa bayangan wanita terlihat dari sana. _'Namikaze-kun gomen.'_

.

.

Chapter 3 Done.

Maaf menunggu lama, dari senin kemarin saya UAS disekolah dan sekarang baru selesai belum lagi minggu depan akan ada praktek produktif huhu, beginilah hidup. Hahaha

Buat sekarang utamakan friendship dulu urusan pair belakang aja, mereka punya dendam tersendiri dan akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter depan. walaupun Naruto memiliki mahluk surgawi tetap kegelapan masih ada didalam dirinya, buat Issei ya dari LN-nya pastilah dia juga susah keluar dari kegelapan.

Terima kasih kritikan dari kalian, saya mencoba lebih baik rasanya kalo baca review panjang-panjang walau dikit yang review-nya. Fict ini akan terus update enggak tergantung review tapi ya kalo udah jadi pasti di update.

Akhir kata jangan lupa

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Seorang anak dengan usia sekitar 10 tahunan berlari di bawah derasnya hujan, tujuannya hanya satu tempat yaitu bukit di belakang panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal. Kaki kecilnya terus ia bawa menanjaki jalanan berbatu dan licin akibat derasnya hujan di jalanan bukit.

Khawatir ia sangat mengkhawatirkan teman satu-satunya yang pergi begitu saja. Dalam hati ia merutuki perbuatannya yang membuat sang teman menjadi menangis dan lari di saat hujan deras. _' Gomen.. gomen.. gomennasai.. ' _ia terus mengucapkan penyesalan dalam hantinya.

.

.

.

Di tengah derasnya hujan ia melihatnya, sesuatu yang ia khawatirkan kini terjadi. tubuhnya jatuh berlutut. Tangannya terentang ke depan mencoba untuk meraihnya " hi-hinata-chan "

" HINATAAAAAAAAA "

….

…..

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan HS DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Humor, Romance.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing, kesalahan yang susah diperbaiki dll.**

Chapter 4

" Uwaaa….. " Brugh

Seorang pemuda terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. " Ittai ne, kenapa aku harus mimpi itu lagi? " terlihat keringat membasahi tubuh atletis miliknya yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto.

" Kuharap kau tenang dialam sana ….. Hinata-chan " gumamnya kemudian.

.

.

Berjalan dengan santai kearah sekolahnya, mata Naruto menangkap sahabatnya Issei sedang berjalan berduaan dengan sedang gadis berpakaian suster Gereja. Mengambil langkah cepat kearah Issei karena penasaran dan setelah dekat ia menyapa mereka.

" Ohayou Issei " sapa Naruto

" Ohayou Naruto " balas Issei. Melihat sahabatnya memandang seseorang disampingnya Issei langsung mengambil posisi siaga melindungi Asia di belakang punggungnya.

" Kemana matamu melihat duren berjalan? " Issei menatap tajam Naruto

" Kau tak perlu berlebihan begitu Dobe. Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia? " Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk pada gadis di belakang Issei.

" Oh, dia Asia argento, dia baru tiba di jepang. Asia perkenalkan dia temanku Namikaze Naruto " Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan uluran tangan Asia.

" Ngomong-ngomong Argento-san mau kemana? Berjalan-jalan dengan mahluk satu ini berbahaya lho~ " Naruto memasang wajah seram mencoba menakuti Asia yang nyatanya berhasil dengan baik.

" Tuhan, tolong lindungi lah pendosa ini "

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar do'a Asia _' Pendosa? Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi ya '_

**[ Kupikir begitu ]**

Suara Leon memasuki pikiran Naruto

**[ Dan pastinya, malaikat jatuh ada hubungannya dengan ini ]**

' Maksudmu? '

**[ Setiap orang yang dikeluarkan dari Gereja secara otomatis masuk kedalam Fraksi Malaikat jatuh dan aku merasakan Sacred Gear bertipe penyembuhan darinya ]**

' Hee, aku memang merasakan energi Sacred Gear darinya walaupun kecil tapi aku tak tahu kalau itu tipe penyembuhan '

**[ Kau masih hijau nak! Haha ]**

"Uy, Naruto. " Issei melambai-lambaikan tangan kanan di depan wajah Naruto yang asik bengong.

" Uh, maaf aku melamun " Naruto telah memutuskan perbincangannya dengan Leon dan tersadar akan lambaian tangan Issei.

" Haah sudahlah, aku mau mengantar Asia ke tempat barunya. Daah " Issei menarik tangan Asia dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa koper Asia walaupun Asia menolak.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kelakuan Issei yang mulai ceria kembali setelah kematian sang ayah. Naruto tak tahu rasanya di tinggal mati orang tua karena yatim-piatu dari bayi tapi ia tahu rasanya kehilangan orang tersayang.

Ia melangkah pergi, bukan untuk ke sekolah lagi pula jam masuk masih lama. Naruto mengambil jalan memutar untuk mengikuti mereka, mencoba mengumpulkan informasi lebih banyak. Ia juga merasakan beberapa sosok yang membuntuti Issei dan Asia.

**XXxxxxWsa KrisnaxxxxXX**

= Atap sekolah =

" Issei ! " panggil Naruto

Naruto dan Issei seperti biasa di waktu istirahat mereka akan berada di atap sekolah ajakan dari Matsuda Motohama untuk melihat gadis klub kendo mereka acuhkan saja.

" Ada apa? " Issei masih asyik memasukkan roti pada mulutnya sambil melirik Naruto yang terus menggoyang-goyangkan minuman kalengnya.

" Mengenai Asia, dia sepertinya mempunyai Sacred Gear seperti kita. " Naruto memulai pembicaraannya

" Lalu? "

" Tadi aku mengawasi kalian dari kejauhan, ada beberapa sosok yang kuperkirakan adalah malaikat jatuh (Da-tenshi) "

" Hm, hm, terus " Issei mangut-manggut mengerti

" Ngomong itu capek kampret, Leon bilang Sacred gear Asia bertipe penyembuh dan Fraksi Da-tenshi mempunyai cara mengambil Sacred gear dari pemiliknya dan dapat digunakan walau tak sebaik pemilik aslinya. " jelas Naruto dengan wajah berkeringat

" Intinya? " issei cuek dengan keadaan Naruto yang kecapean memberi penjelasan

" Aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang Isseiiiii " Teriak frustasi Naruto akhirnya

.

.

" Kita akan menyelamatkan Asia-chan pokoknya " ucap Issei dengan tinju di depan dada semangat masa muda.

" … "

" oh ayolah Naruto. Kita pasti bisa kawan,! " Issei menyemangati Naruto yang masih tak merespon, " Baiklah " ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

Tadi sore saat masih bekerja paruh waktu mereka bertemu Asia di cafe dan diajaknya masuk dan di traktir makan karena dilihat dari luarpun tampaknya dia belum makan. Setelah ditanya apa yang terjadi dengan sedikit paksaan dari Issei Asia menceritakan apa yang terjadi bila kabur dari Gereja karena Sacred Gearnya akan diambil paksa oleh Da-Tenshi.

Lalu seorang Da-tenshi datang berpura-pura menjadi ayah Asia datang menjemputnya membuat Naruto dan Asia tak bisa apa-apa takut disangka nyulik anak orang sekaligus di pecat.

" Sekarang masih jam setengah sembilan malam, kita bertemu di bukit dekat Gereja jam 21.15 oke! " Ucap Naruto kemudian memberi perintah kepada Issei, " Oya, sekalian kau buat pelindung di rumahmu takutnya kenapa-kenapa pada Kaa-sanmu yang baru sembuh."

"oke! "

.

.

..

..

**=Gereja Tua= 21.15**

Terlihat Issei dan Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang Gereja tua. Issei memakai celana hitam panjang, baju merah dan memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan gambar Naga merah di punggungnya. Naruto memakai celana hitam seperti Issei baju biru tua dengan jaket putih kesayangannya tetap menempel ditubuhnya.

" Yosh, tak ada penjaganya Naruto. Kalo begitu langsung masuk dan hajar mereka! " seru Issei dengan semangatnya.

" Tunggu Issei, jangan terburu-buru, di dalam pasti sudah ada yang menunggu kita. Kita bagi tugas kau lewat pintu depan dan aku lewat belakang bila ada apa-apa langsung hubungi dengan ini. " Naruto memberikan sebuah alat komunikasi yang sering dipakai oleh Tentara di film-film.

" Oke,! Inti rencananya? " tanya Issei

" Hajar terus, pikir belakangan. Sekalian menunjukan siapa itu Sekiryuutei masa sekarang! "

" Whooo, okelah kalau begitu. "

Merekapun berpencar Issei yang berjalan kearah pintu depan dengan Boosted Gear-nya yang telah siap dan Naruto kearah belakang depan pedang cahaya ditangan kanannya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk Gereja, tanpa ba bi bu Issei segera menghantamkan tinju berlapis api di tangan kanannya kearah pintu Gereja membuat nya hancur seketika.

**BRAAKKK**

Issei segera masuk dengan waspada, sampai " Wah, wah, lihat siapa ini yang datang? " ucap seorang pria berpakaian pendeta dengan mengacungkan pedang cahaya yang biasa digunakan Exorcist dalam memberantas Iblis dan Iblis Liar.

" Ho ho, ada pengguna Sacred Gear ya? Apa gerangan ini sampai dirimu mendatangi tempat ini? " ucap si pria lagi dengan gaya sedikit lebay.

Issei agak merinding mendengarnya, " Aku mencari temanku Asia argento " dengan berani Issei mengungkapkan maksud tujuannya.

" ooh, dia ya. Kau tinggal geser mimbar disana dan dibawahnya ada tangga kau tinggal masuk saja kesana. Oh ya namaku Fred salam kenal " ucap pria bernama Fred itu sambil menunjukan tempat Asia berada.

Issei sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Fred yang secara tidak langsung memberitahukan padanya tempat Asia berada.

" Tapi, kau harus mengalahkanku dulu. " Fred mengacungkan pedangnya kepada Issei.

Issei segera memasang kuda-kuda bertahan menunggu Fred menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Aura merah mulai membungkus tangan dan kakinya.

Fred segera menyerang kearah depan Issei melakukan gerakan menebas vertical dan segera ditahan oleh tangan kirinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan Naganya.

**[Boost]**

Suara mekanik terdengar dari sarung tangan Issei menggema di dalam Ruang Gereja yang suram. Dengan tenaga yang digandakan Issei mendorong pedang yang ditahan tangan kirinya membuat Fred melangkah mundur.

**[Boost]**

Lagi, suara tanda penggandaan tenaga Issei terdengar dari sarung tangannya, dengan cepat Issei melesat kearah Fred dan melancarkan pukulan kearah dadanya.

**BUAKH**

Fred terkena serangan Issei membuatnya terlempar menabrak deretan kursi dan berakhir di dinding ruangan tersebut. Ingin segera mengakhiri ini Issei mengkonsentrasikan energy Naganya pada telapak tangan kirinya.

Sebuah bola energy berwarna hitam kemerahan terbentuk di telapak tangan kirinya hanya dalam beberapa detik.

" Huh, kurasa saatnya aku pergi. Jaa " Fred yang merasakan bahaya segera melempar sebuah bola seukuran kelereng dan saat mengenai lantai bola tersebut bersinar terang membuat silau pada mata.

Issei menutup matanya, bola energy ditangan kirinya telah lenyap. Saat dirasa cahaya tersebut sudah hilang ia langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Fred telah kabur. Issei tak ambil pusing dan segera berlari kearah mimbar dan menendangnya dengan keras.

Ternyata yang dikatakan Fred benar, ada sebuah tangga menuju bawah tanah disana. Tanpa pikir panjang mengingat itu bukan gayanya Issei segera meloncat tanpa tahu bila ada sekelompok remaja masuk ke dalam Gereja.

.

Dengan Naruto

Ia baru saja menendang kepala penjaga di pintu belakang yang hanya di jaga dua orang Exorcist yang menurutnya payah. Naruto segera melesat kearah pintu yang menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat Asia berada mengikuti intruksi Leon yang melacak energy Sacred Gear gadis biarawati tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto segera sampai di ruangan yang lumayan luas dan disambut oleh lemparan Light Spear ukuran biasa, pelaku yang melempar tombak tersebut adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang berada di puncak sebuh tangga mengenakan kemeja biru tua yang tak muat menahan asetnya dan mengenakan rok pendek sangat pendek malah. Disampingnya terlihat Asia yang disalib dengan rantai.

" ck, padahal sedikit lagi ritualnya selesai. " gerutu wanita yang melempar tombak cahaya tadi.

" Oya, kau sendirian nona menyerahlah dan biarkan aku membawa gadis itu. " Naruto memasang senyum mengejek kearah Kalawarner nama dari wanita tersebut.

" Heh, itu ti-"

**DHUARRR**

Langit-langit ruang bawah tanah tersebut hancur seketika dan terlihat seseorang keluar dari celah langit-langit dan langsung berada di samping Kalawarner dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang kepalanya.

**Dragon kick**

**BUAKH**

Kalawarner terlempar kearah dinding dan pingsan seketika dengan darah mengalir dai kepalanya.

" YO! Pahlawan hyoudou Issei telah tiba. " Issei memasang gaya Norak di samping Asia dan itu membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

" Issei, cepat lepaskan rantai yang mengikat Asia, kita pergi sekarang! " perintah Naruto cepat.

" Oke! "

Setelah melepaskan Asia mereka menidurkannya di lantai ruang bawah tanah tersebut menunggu ia sadar. Issei terlihat menungguinya sedangkan Naruto akan mencari kamar Asia dan mengambil pakaiannya.

" engh, " suara orang khas bangun tidur segera mengalihkan pandangan Issei yang saat ini sedang bersandar pada dinding di dekat Asia.

" kau sudah sadar Asia? " Tanya Issei

" Issei-san, kenapa disini? " Asia balik bertanya

" Baka, tentu saja menolong sahabat yang kesusahan! " issei memasang senyuman cerah kearah Asia.

Mata Asia berair seketika tak menyangka orang yang baru dikenalnya mau menolong dirinya, dan apa itu tadi? Teman Issei mengatakan teman hal yang selalu diharapkannya.

" Naruto juga dating kesini, ia sekarang sedang mengambil pakaianmu " air mulai mengalir dari matanya, bahkan Naruto juga.

" Issei-san, bias minta tolong lagi? Ini yang terakhir " pinta Asia

" hm? Apa itu? "

" Reynare nee-san, dia masih dikurung di kamarnya. Tolong selamatkan dia." Asia meminta tolong dengan air mata masih mengalir.

" Tentu, tapi Reynare itu siapa? " Tanya Issei lagi

" Malaikat jatuh yang membantu kabur, dia baik sekali padaku. Dia dikurung karena ketahuan membantuku kabur. Kumohon Issei-san. "

" Itu tak perlu Asia. " sebuah suara lagi terdengar dari arah lorong yang tadi dimasuki Naruto. " Dia sudah ada disini, aku tadi tak sengaja masuk ke ruangan tempat dia di kurung dan aku merasa dia tak berbahaya tuh. " Naruto muncul dari lorong sambil menenteng koper milik Asia dan dibelakangnya terlihat seorang gadis berlari kearahnya.

" Asia kau tak apa'kan? Kau tak apa'kan? " Gadis yang diketahui bernama Raynare itu memeluk Asia dengan erat seolah tak mau kehilangannya lagi.

" Aku tak apa Nee-san." Keduanya lalu menangis, menangis bahagia.

Naruto melirik kearah Kalawarner yang sekarang giliran ia yang di salib, kedua tangannya di ikat di kedua sisi salib tersebut, kedua kakinya ditarik kearah belakang saling dan diikat rok pendeknya sudah robek karena entahlah, dua kancing kemeja biru tua bagian atasnya dibuka memperlihatkan asetnya yang kelebihan bobot.

Senyum mesum seketika muncul di wajahnya, " ini ulahmu ya? Issei. " tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Naruto bertanya kepada Issei. Issei yang tau maksud dari Naruto hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. " hebatkan! " ucapnya dengan bangga.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya dan seketika lingkaran sihir berwarna emas muncul di atas kepala Kalawarner. Dan perlahan air keluar dari lingkaran tersebut dengan perlahan, mengguyur tubuh Kalawarner dan membuatnya semakin menggairahkan.

Lagi-lagi Issei mengacungkan jempolnya malahan sekarang menjadi dua jempol, " Super Good Naruto-sensei " ucap Issei dengan sedikit darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Asia tersenyum polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto, sedangkan Raynare dengan cepat memeluk 'adik'-nya ini mencoba melindunginya takut akan kelakukan dua orang ERO ini. Naruto malah asik menjepret Kalawarner dari berbagai sisi dengan Handphone-nya yang diikuti oleh issei lumayan buat pamer ke Matsuda dan Motohama.

Selesai akan kelakuan absurd-nya, Naruto segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap Reynare dan Asia. " kita pergi dari sini lewat sihir teleportasi milikku. Diluar ada sedikit pengganggu, aku dan Issei sedikit malas melawannya. Ya'kan Issei? " Tanya Naruto pada Issei dan hanya dib alas anggukan oleh Issei.

Naruto dan Issei mendekat kearah Asia dan Reynare berada dan Naruto mulai membuat sihir teleportasinya dengan gambar singa meraung.

Cahaya dari lingkaran sihir tersebut menyinari selurh ruangan bawah tanah tersebut dan saat cahaya menghilang mereka sudah tak ada.

.

.

.

.

" Mereka sudah pergi Buchou, Kaichou. " ucap seorang gadis kepada dua makhluk yang dipanggil Buchou dan Kaichou terlihat salah satu dari mereka mendengus dan salah seorang lagi menggerakkan tangannya pada kacamata yang dipakainya.

" Kita pergi " perintah orang yang dipanggil Kaichou

" Baik "

" Tak ada artinya lagi kita disini Rias "

" Kau benar Sona "

**TBC**

**Dan selesai, maaf jika ada adegan yang kurang sreg. Masih belajar kawan terima kasih pula buat reviewer tetap review ya! dan koreksi setiap kesalahan dan kekurangan Fict-fict saya. dan walaupun telat tapi Happy new year.**

**review-nya minna-san**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan HS DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Friendship, Family, Humor, Romance.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing, Strong!Naru-Issei, dll.**

.

.

"KURANG AJAR!"

Teriakan keras dapat terdengar dari luar yang berasal dari sebuah Gereja tua terbengkalai.

"BRENGSEK, DASAR WANITA JALANG"

_BRUGH.._

Dohnaseek membanting Kalawarner kearah dinding dengan keras tak mempedulikan rintihan sakit darinya.

"KURANG AJAR, KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA HAH? DASAR PELACUR RENDAHAN"

Dohnaseek menggertakan giginya, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras pada lantai berdebu.

"sial, apa yang terjadi bila Kokabiel-sama mengetahui ini?"

gumamnya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

_'mau bagaimana lagi'_. "semuanya, kita akan berburu Sekiryuutei dan temannya yang berani mengambil 'harta' kita besok malam, jadi persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik"

**""""YA""""**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

::Naruto apartemen::

_'hm, secangkir kopi di malam hari enaknya... ehehehehe'_

pikir salah satu tokoh utama kita. bersantai di balkon Apartemennya dengan satu-satunya minuman yang bisa ia minum (emang dia Ghoul?).

_Drrrttt... Drrrttt..._

sebuah getaran ponsel miliknya menghentikan aktifitas santainya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia merogoh saku celana pendeknya dan langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa si pemanggil.

"Moshi-mos-"

"Naruuuuu, adik kesayangan Onii-chan! gimana kabarmu? apa udah makan? makan teratur'kan? udah mandi? gak sering begadang'kan? kamu baik-baik saja'kan? Onii-chan kangeeeeeeennnnn~"

_Tut.._

"salah sambung" gumamnya pelan sambil memasang wajah polos.

_Drrrttt... _

kembali ponsel bergetar.

"kejamnya dirimu Naru. oh aku tersakiti, aku ….aku…"

"Berhenti bercanda _aniki_"

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**:: Wsa Krisna ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh, kau sudah tahu ya?"

"Apa sih yang tak diketahui kakakmu yang tampannya nyaingin Arjuna. Haha"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Naruto memijit keningnya menghadapi kakaknya yang selalu _OOC_ jika bicara dengannya.

"Ya. Ya. Lalu ada lagi yang ingin _Aniki_ bicarakan? Selain wajah tamfan-mu itu" sebuah kesalahan telah dibuat olehmu Naruto.

"YATTTAAA…. Hiks, hiks, a-aku bahagia sekali. HUAAA NARUUUU"

"owh, sial"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fuah, air dingin di malam hari memang menyenangkan." Satu botol air mineral dingin telah habis beberapa tegukan oleh Issei. Setelah melakukan penyelamatan Asia yang berjalan tanpa hambatan sama sekali ia kembali ke rumahnya dengan menitipkan Asia dan Raynare di apartemen milik Naruto.

Issei yakin yakin mereka pasti aman disana untuk sementara waktu, sementara? Karena pasti setelah ini para Da-tenshi di wilayah Kuoh akan mencari dan mendapatkannya kembali. Laporan markas pusat mengatakan bila sekiranya ada 15 _Da-tenshi_ dan 30 _Ex-exorcist_ disini.

Tangan kanannya mengepal erat pasti! Ia pasti akan melindungi Asia dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia juga mendapat kabar bila _Hakuryuukou_ berada di pihak _Da-tenshi_ membuatnya semakin ingin bertemu dengannya dan menyelesaikan takdir bodoh ini dan hidup damai.

"Haaah," desah Issei mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang hampir hilang kontrol.

"Dunia ini sudah gila." Gumamnya tak jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhati-hatilah disana, dewan Gereja juga menuduh kita ikut serta dalam hal ini. Untunglah para seraph tak menanggapi hal ini. Huh, ingin sekali kutusukkan tombakku pada mulut mereka supaya mereka tak mengecoh terus."

"hm, aku mengerti markas cabang di Jepang akan saling bekerja sama dalam hal ini, pencurian pedang Excaliber harus ditanggapi serius apalagi jika ini dapat mengobarkan _**"Great war kedua" **_Fraksi Pahlawan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi demi keselamat umat manusia. Benarkan Cao-cao-_nii _?" ujar Naruto dengan percaya diri.

Diseberang sana di daerah China Pria yang disebutkan itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan adik angkatnya ini.

"Tentu, untuk itulah Fraksi Pahlawan ada." Balasnya tegas "Belum lagi, kau dan Issei-chan memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh orang lain" tambahnya lagi dengan nada pelan sehingga lawan bicaranya tak bisa mendengarnya.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu Nii-san?"

"eh,bukan apa-apa. hati-hati disana ya adik kecil manisku. salam cinta dari_ Onii-cha-_"

_Tut_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pagi menjelang dengan tiba. saat ini waktu masih menunjukan jam sekitar 05.45 pagi, terlihat Naruto yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya berjalan bersama Asia dan Raynare tujuan mereka saat ini adalah cafe tempatnya bekerja.

membuka pintu masuk dengan lebar Naruto msuk dengan diekori oleh Asia dan Raynare. terlihat suasananya yang tenang seolah tak terganggu dengan keberadaan Raynare yang seorang Da-tenshi.

"Ohayou minna-san" sapanya dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Ohayou/hm/Yo, Naruto." Balas tiap-tiap orang disana, ada juga mengangguk sambil bersidekap dada.

7 pemuda dengan umur sekitar 20an berada di ruangan santai yang berisi dua lemari dengan buku-buku tertata rapi di rak nya. Mereka mengambil posisi yang menurut mereka nyaman, dua orang bersandar di dekat pintu masuk sedang lima orang lainnya duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sambil memandang serius ke arah pemuda di depannya.

Aura ketegangan menghiasi ruangan berdinding putih tersebut, Naruto meneguk ludahnya sedikit gugup dipandangi terus oleh lima orang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Pandangan yang menyiratkan sebuah…. Iri. Tentu saja, duduk dengan diapit oleh dua orang gadis cantik nan manis.

"Ne, Naruto-kun bagaimana, bisa jelaskan ini!"

"kau menghianati persatuan jomblo sejati"

"bla.. bla.. bla.."

'ini akan lama' batin si pemuda berambut kubing cerah sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari todongan garpu kecil salah seorang rekannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu, baiklah kami mengerti. Di kota ini ada sekitar 15 anggota Fraksi pahlawan termasuk kau dan Issei-kun, jadi Asia-chan dan Raynare-chan aman disini. Minna akan menjaga dan melindungi kalian."

"Arigatou manajer!" ucap syukur Naruto kepada pria tua yang duduk di sofa untuk satu orang.

"Bukan apa-apa. Membantu manusia dan makhluk supranatural adalah tugas kita. Kalau begitu kita akhiri pertemuan ini dan ingat! Beritahu yang lain nanti malam kita memiliki misi, dan Asia-chan dan Raynare-chan mari ikuti saya."

""""Ha'I""""

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEEE, berburu?"

Tanya Issei bingung, seperti biasa Naruto dan Issei menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di atap sekolah tempat strategis untuk bersantai.

"ya, kita akan memburu sekelompok vampir kau tahu berita orang hilang sudah semakin banyak didengar. Dan sekarang kita mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka." Jelas Naruto sambil meneguk kopi kalengan dingin yang dibelinya. Mungkin dia ghoul suka banget kopi.

"Vampir'kah? Sudah lama sekali aku tak melawan Vampir. Kecepatannya ituloh, _greget_ susah dikenai Dragon-shot ku" ucap Issei sambil membayangkan kejadian saat ia mendapat misi melawan Vampir.

"Kita dapat dua misi, satu melawan sekelompok vampir dan dua ada beberapa iblis liar di selatan kuoh. Jadi dari 8 orang yang ditugas dalm misi malam ini akan ada kemungkinan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok untuk mengatasinya. Maa, aku berharap kita mendapat anggota disini!" jelas Naruto menjelaskan misi mereka sambil mengerang frustasi memikirkan banyak sekali hal yang terjadi.

Issei hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar erangan frustasi sahabatnya, "Gomen, Naruto. Membuatmu harus memikirkan semuanya dan yang lain. Aku terlalu fokus merawat Kaa-san akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Issei menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto melihat kearah Issei, "sudahlah. Kuharap Baa-san cepat sehat lagi. Kau tahu aku sudah rindu ramen buatannya hehe"

Kedamaian dua sejo- sahabat itu harus berakhir dengan gebrakan pintu besi menuju atap memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang mulai bermunculan disana. Terlihat two great-onee-sama, Setou-kaichou dan Fuku-kaichou. Keempat gadis cantik itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Hyoudo Issei dan Namikaze ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kalian jawab suka atau tidak suka" ucap tegas Setou-Kaichou

Angin siang berhembus kencang, menambah ketegangan yang tercipat diantara sekelompok remaja-remaja sekolah menengah atas.

"Apaan tuh? Kaichou –san?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tak pedulinya sambil melanjutkan acara makan ramennya bareng Issei yang sudah menyelesaikan bungkus keduanya.

"Kalian dari Organisasi apa?" tanya Sona sambil melipat kedua tangannya pada dada-menyedihkan- miliknya. Diikuti anggukan setuju Rias dan Akeno.

"Keselamatan umat manusia dari ancaman supranatural" balas ngasal Issei yang mulai menambahkan tumbukan cabai pada bungkus ramennya.

"namanya?" tanya Sona lagi.

"XXX XXX" jawab Naruto ikut-ikutan ngasal.

Keempat gadis itu mendesah kesal mendengar jawaban aneh dari dua pemuda yang sibuk dengan dunia ramennya.

"ada lagi." Tanya Naruto sambil mengaduk-aduk ramen keempatnya diikuti anggukan Issei dengan mulut penuh mie.

'kenapa mereka tenang sekali?' pikir para gadis melihat ketenangan luar biasa Naru-Issei yang terkesan tak peduli.

"apa yang kalian inginkan di wilayah keluarga Sitri-Grenory" kini Rias yang angkat bicara langsung pada pertanyaan yang sudah ada dikepalanya.

Pertanyaan Rias menghentikan acara icip-icip ramen Naru-Issei yang kini memandang mereka tajam membuat keempat gadis mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"wilayahmu? Lucu sekali nona Iblis.." ucap Naruto sarkatis, ia sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"wilayah dari BH-mu, kau pikir dunia yang sudah diberikan oleh sang pencipta kepada manusia adalah wilayahmu? Ooh, aku ingin muntah dibuatnya." Naruto melakukan gerakan seakan-akan ia ingin muntah, pandangannya ia alihkan dari Issei yang baru membuang bungkusan ramen mereka.

"kita akhiri pembicaraan yang gak ada untungnya, ayo Issei jam pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai" ajaknya pada sang sahabat yang dijawab sebuah anggukan paham.

Saat akan memasuki pintu keluar Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah keempat gadis cantik Akademi Kuoh

"jangan mengganggu urusan kami atau kubunuh kalian." Ucapnya dingin diikuti meningkatnya Dragon power milik Issei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bandara Tokyo**

"ayo, Irina. Kita harus menuju alamat yang diberikan oleh Gereja. Kita harus memberitahu'kan kepada mereka bila misi dipercepat" ukar seorang gadis berambut biru pendek kepada temannya yang berambut cokelat dikuncir ekor dua.

"aku tahu. Hey, bagaimana pakaianku? Cocok gak?" tanya Irina pada temannya mengenai pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"ya, cocok. Kenapa kita harus memakai pakaian begini sih?" dengan nada lesu Xenovia melirik pakaian yang dikenakannya. Jujur ia risih menggunakan pakaian feminim ini.

"itu karena kita tak boleh menarik perhatian. Sudahlah lihat paman-paman berambut putih itu dia sepertinya yang menjemput kita." Dengan riangnya Irina menarik tangan Xenovia mendekati pada pria berambut putih tersebut.

TBC

maaf menunggu lama, maaf pula pendek. saya lumayan sibuk, gak punya waktu luang. minggu2 ini saya sering sakit mulu haa.

terima kasih untuk para reviewer, semoga di chapter ini reviewnya nambah terus hehe

wsa out


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha Gakure, hokage 10.12 PM**

.

.

Kakashi menatap kearah desa dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Sudah 8 tahun lebih salah satu muridnya belum juga kembali dari pengembaraannya. Tak pernah satupun kabar mengenai keberadaannya diketahui membuatnya frustasi tak menentu. Semenjak kemenangan Aliansi Shinobi dalam menghentikan rencana _'mata bulan' _Uchiha madara dan diakhiri dengan pertarungan hidup dan mati melawan pengguna chakra pertama Otsutsuki Kaguya. Beberapa bulan kemudian Muridnya yang satu itu memutuskan mengembara dengan alasan 'memastikan perdamaian seperti yang diharapkan Ero-Sennin tercapai'.

Pikirannya melayang pada perkataan pemuda reinkarnasi Indra satu bulan lalu mengenai segel pada Kaguya yang tersegel di Bulan yang entah kenapa mulai melemah membuatnya segera menyebar Anbu untuk mencari keberadaan dari Reinkarnasi Ashura, karena hanya Indra dan Ashura saja yang dapat menyegelnya kembali.

Tapi sungguh hal tak terduga terjadi, keberadaan dari salah satu muridnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tak diketahui keberadaannya. Dan saat ia menghubungi gunung Myoboku untuk meminta bantuan dari Tetua Katak untuk melakukan 'Kuchiyose pembalik' pada Naruto dan hasilnya... dia tak muncul. Awalnya ia mengira Naruto sudah mati tapi keterangan pada gulungan kontrak kuchiyose ia masih hidup.

Dan saat-saat itulah Tetua Katak yang agung menyampaikan apa yang dilihat mata batinnya._ 'Ia berada di tempat dimana konflik sedang memuncak antara Merpati, Gagak dan Kelelawar yang mendominasi dunia.' _perkataan sang Tetua membuat kening sang Rokudaime mengerut memikirkan isi dari penglihatan sang Tetua katak. Sampai akhirnya salah seorang Jounin yang merangkap sebagai penasihatnya mengutarakan isi pemikirannya_ 'Ia mungkin berada di dimensi lain.'_ Suatu hal yang tak terpikirkan oleh Hokage bermasker itu.

Dimensi lain, awalnya ia tak akan percaya hal itu tapi saat Tetua katak menyebutkan deretan angka-angka yang menurutnya bukanlah nomor BH ataupun nomor togel pembawa keberuntungan yang merupakan koordinat dimensi itu berada dan saat Hokage ke-6 itu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut hanya dengkuran saja yang ia dapat.

Dia tak terlalu tahu mengenai jurus sejenis perpindahan dimensi, tapi dia tahu siapa yang mengetahuinya. Karena itulah dia meminta salah satu legenda Sannin di konoha untuk melakukan jutsu terlarang lagi. Untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka yang memiliki kemampuan sejenis perpindahan Dimensi dan mencari jalan keluarnya.

disinilah ia berada, pada ruangan khusus yang dipenuhi segel pelindung dan dijaga ketat oleh Anbu elit yang dimiliki Desanya. Menatap pada sebuah lingkaran Fuinjutsu yang bersinar yang akan membawa mereka pada sosok pahlawan dunia shinobi sang '_**anak dalam ramalan' **_berada. Mengalihkan tatapannya, Kakashi menatap satu-persatu anggota tim yang akan pergi mencari sosok Uzumaki Naruto dan membawanya pulang.

"Sasuke, aku berharap banyak darimu temukan sahabatmu itu." ucap sang Rokudaime kepada pemilik sharingan terakhir di dunia shinobi itu.

Sasuke, pemuda 24 tahun itu mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa dimintapun ia pasti akan menemukan orang yang telah menyadarkan dirinya dari kegelapan.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera memulainya." ucap Tobirama Senju sang Nidaime Hokage pencipta formula Hiraishin itu memberitahukan bahwa misi besar menuju dimensi lain akan segera dimulai.

Proyek pembuatan jutsu perpindahan dimensi telah dicetuskan sang Rokudaime yang ia ambil dari kesimpulan diskusi bersama mendiang Yondaime Hokage dan Nidaime Hokage yang di edo tensei oleh Orochimaru, mereka adalah pengguna jurus perpindahan tempat melalui dimensi instan yang menurut putra Sakumo itu hampir mirip dengan jutsu perpindahan dimensi. Dan mulailah Orochimaru untuk membangkitkan para master Fuinjutsu seperti : Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Kushina, Jiraiya no Sannin, Hashirama Senju, Sarutobi Hiruzen dan Nidaime dan Yondaime yang lebih dulu dibangkitkan.

Tobirama terlihat memberikan sebuah gulungan ukuran sedang berwarna merah kepada Sasuke.

"Cukup oleskan darahmu pada isi gulungan ini maka itu secara otomatis memberitahu kami dimana koordinat kalian. Maka kami akan segera menjemput kalian semua." jelasnya setelah memberikan gulungan tersebut kepada Sasuke yang menjadi ketua tim pencari ini.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, tatapannya ia alihkan kepada anggota timnya yang terdiri dari : Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Akamaru, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Karin dan Sai. Tim yang berisi shinobi spesialis dalam mencari. Mengangguk kepada para anggotanya pertanda mereka akan segera pergi. Tak lupa Sasuke memberikan kecupan di dahi Sakura gadis mantan rekan setimnya yang kini telah menjadi istrinya itu, tak lupa mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, "aku pergi dulu. Saatnya menjemput si baka itu." ucapnya singkat sebelum berjalan kedalam lingkaran bercahaya yang akan mengirim mereka pada ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di dunia.

"Baiklah, ini dia! bersiaplah." Teriak Tobirama memberitahukan bahwa jutsu itu akan segera aktif.

Cahaya semakin terang menyilaukan membuat mata terpaksa tertutup. Semakin terang hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh shinobi elit itu dan beberapa detik kemudian tempat dimana tim yang dipimpin Uchiha Sasuke berada kosong pertanda bahwa jutsu itu telah berhasil dilakukan.

Dalam hati mereka berdo'a semoga tim itu berhasil menemukan pemuda hyperaktive yang sangat mereka rindukan.

'Tolong ya, minna!' batin minato

'Naruto, Ka-chan ingin bertemu denganmu.'

'Sasuke-kun, bawa Naruto sahabat kita pulang.'

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Highschool DxD Ichiei Ishibumi.

Genre :

Friendship, Supernatural, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Pair :

Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Semi-AU, Dimensional Travel, Super-Strong, Half-Godlike and Godlike (untuk super devil, petinggi fraksi, Dewa mitilogi dan Sacred gear longinus)

.

.

.

Berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung tua dimana merupakan tempat target misi malam ini. Tangan kirinya telah dipasangi sebuah sarung tangan naga berwarna merah dengan berlian hijau di punggung tangannya yang merupakan bentuk dari perwujudan **[Wels Dragon Draig]**.

Malam ini adalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pemuda bermarga Hyoudo itu, akan ia perlihatkan bahwa tembakan Dragon Shoot-nya lebih cepat dari kecepatan menghindar para Vampire itu. Jadi saat Naruto memberitahukan strateginya dan menunjuk Issei sebagai penyerang depan -secara tak langsung ia adalah umpan- dan tanpa pikir panjang pemuda pewaris kekuatan Sekiryuutei itu mengangguk-ngangguk bodoh tak tahu kalau ia adalah umpan hidup.

Menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya lewat hidung. Ia siap. Mempersiapkan tinju berlapis apinya dan menghantamkannya pada pintu besar dari besi itu membuatnya hancur lebur menjadi kepingan kecil.

"Wooyyy, di dalem ada Vampire gak?"

Kelakuan Issei, serang dulu mikir belakangan. Kelakuan yang terkadang berakhir dengan

"Sialaaaan."

berlari -ngibrit- dari depan gedung tersebut berusaha menghindar dari gigitan dan cakaran dari anjing-anjing besar berwarna hitam. Nasibmu malang nian Sekiryuutei.

...

Naruto dibuat tergelak diatas lingkaran sihir miliknya melihat semua yang terjadi. Terkadang kelakuan sahabatnya itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Walau saat melihat tadi ia merasakan _De Javuu _yang kuat seperti ia pernah mengalaminya.

"Gak papa tuh si Issei dikejar mahluk begituan?"

Sebuah suara membawanya pergi dari lamunan sesaat. Menengok ke samping melihat seorang pemuda 2 tahun lebih tua darinya Akameru Zuki seorang pengguna** [sacred gear] [Sword of Blaze] **pedang yang sanggup menaikkan suhu udara menjadi panas sampai ke tingkat ekstrim.

Tersenyum kecil kemudian Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya senpainya itu, "Issei dari dulu suka sekali bermain dengan anjing dan bercita-cita menjadi penjinak hewan jadi membiarkannya dengan peliharaan Vampire itu gak masalah."

Zuki menggangguk-ngangguk percaya saja dengan dengan jawaban nyeleneh Naruto. Karena banyak bicara bukanlah gayanya berbeda dengan kembarannya yang super Hyperaktive sama dengan para mahluk yang satu tim dengannya.

"Yo"

Pemuda lain berwajah mirip dengan Zuki menyapa kedua pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas lingkaran sihir beberap belas meter di atas gedung target mereka malam ini. Akameru Zuko pemuda 19 tahun itu menatap Naruto dan Zuki.

"Issei mana bro?"

Pemuda dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya itu terlihat mencari pemuda Sekiryuutei yang selalu berteriak "I LOVE OPPAI" bersamanya itu entah pergi kemana.

"Issei lagi jinakin anjing Vampire."

Naruto menjawabnya enteng. Kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya saat sensasi dingin mulai menyelimuti area sekitar mereka. Pedang cahaya tercipta dari ketiadaan tergenggang di tangan kanannya.

"Nyamuk dateng." ucap Naruto pada Akameru bersaudara dan diikuti kenaikan suhu yang menghangat (karena suhunya dingin) dan bunyi kokangan pistol di samping kirinya.

"kheh, manusia kesiangan mengantar nyawa? huh."

Suara berat menyeramkan terdengar dari bawah sana tepatnya dari salah seorang dari 5 Vampire yang menjadi target **Pahlawan** malam ini karena telah menculik manusia bukan hanya mengambil darah mereka tapi juga melakukan percobaan gila contohnya anjing-anjing tadi mereka adalah contoh percobaan dari Youkai berlabel-**S** bernama Vampire.

Zuko menengadahkan kepalanya kelangit memperhatikan suasana malam hari yang menurutnya biasa aja.

"Malem gelap gini kamvret, kesiangan dari mana coba? dari kontolmu?"

Zuko teriak gaje sambil mengacungkan **[Pistol Destroyer]** nya pada Vampire pria yang tadi bicara aneh kepada mereka.

Si Vampire yang diacungi pistol yang merupakan **[Sacred Gear] **itu tersenyum meremehkan. Matanya melirik kesamping kiri dan kanannya memberi sebuah kode pada 2 pria dan 2 wanita itu untuk bersiap menyerang.

"Ini debut kalian sebagai Vampire, habisi mereka."

keempat Vampire itu mengangguk paham kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda siap menyerang hal serupa dilakukan tim "**UYE**" begitulah namanya yang disetujui oleh Naruto, Zuko dan Issei diikuti anggukan pasrah Zuki karena ia memang tak banyak bicara.

"MODAR AJA LU BAZEEENG!"

**DHUARR...**

Teriakan Issei disertai suara ledakan mengintrupsi mereka untuk menghentikan acara serang menyerang yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Debu hasil ledakan Dragon-shoot Issei yang hanya berjarak 50 meter dari satu-satunya gedung di hutan pinggiran Kota Kuoh ini membumbung tinggi kelangit.

Siluet seorang pemuda yang dikenali oleh anggota tim UYE itu adalah Hyoudo Issei Sekiryuutei generasi sekarang yang akan di ganti menjadi Chichiryuutei karena kecintaannya pada Oppai sapi(?).

Issei berjalan santai tangan kiri dan kanan dikibas-kibaskan membuang darah yang menempel disana. Ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Bazeng dah. Disuruh duduk manis malah gigit-gigit mulu. Dikasih daging ular Pyton kagak mau. Rasain tuh bola penuh cinta Chichiryuutei-sama haha."

Tawa nista keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai cokelat itu membuat tim UYE cengo dan wajah horror dari pihak Vampire.

"Dia mengalahkan _**Black Dog**_ itu yang memiliki keganasan level 3 yang bisa membunuh singa afrika dengan cepat."

"sepuluh-sepuluhnya mati?"

"mustahil"

"Aje gile lu."

begitulah suara-suara dari pihak Vampire tepatnya dari 4 Vampire yang baru saja dirubah.

Di pihak Tim UYE Zuko menitikkan air mata sedih.

"Issei-kun hidoi ne."

ucap Zuko sedih diikuti anggukan dari Zuki.

"Harus dilaporin ke HAH (HAH = Hak Asasi Hewan) itu mah." celetuk Naruto yang mengundang respon

"HAH? HAHHHH"

teriak kompak semua yang ada disana minus Issei yang gak tahu apa-apa dan Naruto -si pelaku- sedang Vampire yang merupakan pimpinan kelompok Vampire disini hanya mengotak-atik handphone nya entah lagi ngapain mungkin bikin status seperti : "Anjingku matiiii. Kuburin gak ya?" yang langsung dikomen oleh Author :

"Makan aja Anjingnya kan lumayan pengganti snickers..."

back to stories

setelah adegan gaje dan bikin sakit mata tadi Tim UYE dan Tim Vampire kembali bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan acara serang-menyerang yang tertunda.

_**wuushhh...**_

Dua orang Vampire pria segera melesat kearah Issei karena dia satu-satu tim UYE yang menapakkan kaki diatas tanah (yang lain masih diatas pake lingkaran sihir).

"Ho, datang'kah? ikuyo Draig.. _Balance-Breaker._" teriak Issei semangat diikuti cahaya merah yang menyelimutinya.

**[Hiks.. Chichiryuutei Balance-Breaker.. **_**Huweeeee**_**]**

_Gubrak..._

kedua Vampire yang akan menyerang Issei terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya saat mendengar suara Draig yang amit-amit Absurdnya minta ampun.

_Slebb.. Slebb.._

Dua pedang cahaya milik Naruto menancap pada masing-masing kepala mereka. Membuat kedua Vampire itu melebur menjadi debu dan terbawa angin malam.

"Pengalihan yang UYE Issei."

Satu jempol Naruto teracung pada Issei yang saat ini jongkok disertai aura ungu kesuramannya.

"Draig, berhentilah menangis kawan."

**[Heuu, tapi janji ya jangan menyebut nama 'itu' lagi.]**

"oke, aku tidak akan menyebut _Chichiryuutei_ lagi."

**[berhenti mengatakan itu Huweeeee.]**

kita tinggalkan Naga yang sedang depresi ini dan beralih pada pertarungan Akameru bersaudara.

Zuki melesat dengan membawa dua pedang dengan bersuhu panas yang ekstrim dikedua tangannya tujuannya tak lain adalah dua Vampire wanita yang memiliki kombinasi serangan UYE dimata Zuko yang kini dengan menggunakan double pistol sacred gearnya untuk men-support Zuki dari belakang.

_Dharr.. Dharr.._

Peluru-peluru yang sanggup menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya melesat mencoba memecah kombinasi UYE duo Vampire didepannya itu. Pada momen disaat dua vampire itu saling menjauh Zuki segera melempar dua pedang bersuhu panas gila itu kearah berbeda pada Kedua Vampire tersebut.

_Sreshh.. Jlebb.._

satu pedang Zuki menggores pinggang Vampire A di serong kiri 6 meter darinya dan satu pedangnya menusuk tepat pada paha kanan Vampire B di serong kanan 7 meter darinya membuat paha Vampire tersebut meleleh seketika.

"_arrrhhh_/_kuhhhhh_"

Teriakan sakit dari keduanya menjadi alunan melody indah ditelinga Akameru bersaudara. Satu goresan dari pedang bersuhu panas milik Zuki sama dengan 10 kali lebih panas dari air mendidih sudah memberikan rasa teramata sakit apalagi tusukan sudah dipastikan sakitnya berkali-kali.

Zuko membawa pistolnya masing-masing pada Vampire disana.

"Kuakhiri ya?" "_Balance-Break_"

Aura merah menyelimuti kedua pistol, memanjang dan membentuk Shotgun jenis **Doubel Barrel** berwarna merah darah dengan garis-garis hitam disisinya dikedua tangannya.

"Katakan UYE"

_Jdharr.. Jdharr.. Jdharr.. Jdhar.._

Masing-masing peluru penghancur disetiap larasnya mengenai tubuh kedua Vampire tersebut membuatnya hancur seketika tak bersisa menghilangkan eksitensi mereka dari dunia.

"UYEEEEEE."

Teriak Zuko mengakhiri pertarungan mereka. Zuki hanya tersenyum simul melihat kembarannya itu.

...

Dengan Naruto

Dia sedang berhadapan dengan puluhan _Black Dog _seukuran sapi bermata merah ganas. Menatap dirinya lapar seolah dia adalah makanan disini.

"Kalau _Black Dog_ level 3 bisa kalian hadapi dengan mudah bagaimana dengan level lima? hah? hyahahahaha"

Pimpinan kelompok Vampire tadi berteriak senang karena... entahlah daku tak tahu.

Naruto hanya menatap datar anjing-anjing itu, Leon telah memberitahunya bahwa mereka bisa dibabat habis dengan elemen cahaya dengan mudah. Tergantung dari pemadatan dan penguasaan cahayanya saja, semakin padat senjata cahaya yang digunakan maka hasil yang didapat akan semakin memuaskan.

Jika di rating dari 1 - 10 maka pemadatan dan penguasaan elemen cahaya Naruto berada pada angka 7 tak terlalu memprihatinkan'kan?

"hmph.. kau dan gigi kuningmu Nyamuk."

Sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya Naruto membawa kedua tangannya sejajar dengan perut, kaki kanannya ia bawa kebelakang sekitar 3 jengkal tangan dengan kaki kiri miliknya.

perlahan, cahaya kuning emas berkumpul pada kedua telapak tangan yang dibuat mencekung (kayak son goku mau kamehameha bedanya posisi tangan bukan disamping pinggang kayak goku tapi di atas perut). membentuk bola kuning keemasan disertai percikatan petir biru pada bola tersebut.

Mata biru shappirenya memandang pada anjing yang bodohnya hanya menggeram-geram saja memberinya waktu untuk menciptakan salah satu jurus barunya.

"Dasar bego!" ejeknya diikuti sinar bola ditangannya yang memanjang memotong dan membabat tubuh hitam anjing-anjing ganas yang dulunya manusia itu.

_Clink_.. **JDhuarr**

ledakan besar tercipta saat sinar dari jurus yang belum dinamai oleh Naruto membabat habis 70% dari seluruh _**Black dog**_ yang ada.

'hanya sekitar 70% ya? lumayanlah lagipula tak ada jurus langsung cekdur didunia ini. Kalaupun ada, _Hero Faction _pasti udah diatas Fraksi lain sekarang.'

Pemimpin kelompok Vampire itu menganga lebar, tak percaya Black dog level 5, level paling tinggi saat ini dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Tunggu dulu.. Pemuda kuning itu hanya bisa membunuh 70% Black dog berarti masih ada sekitar 30% Black dog disini. Seringaian nya bertambah lebar saat melihat Naruto terengah setelah mengeluarkan jurus tadi, ini kesempatan.

"Kalian, habisi dia. Cepat." merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan memerintahkan pada _Black dog _yang tersisa untuk menyerang Naruto.

Geraman senang terdengar dari para Black dog. Posisi siap menyerang kearahnya dan saat mereka berlari menerjang kearahnya.

"Horyaaaaa... Ayo kita habisi mereka Draiggg!"

**[Ya.. Ikuze Partner!]**

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

_**[Dragooon-shooooot]**_

_**Swingggg... Boommmmm...**_

Suara mekanik khas tanda penggandaan Boosted Gear milik Issei menggema diikuti dengan sebuah lesatan bola merah dengan daya rusak berat kearah belasan _Black dog_ yang akan menerjang Naruto dan menghancurkan seluruh _Black dog_ mencipatakan sebuah kehancuran besar diarea sekitarnya.

Mata pemimpin kelompok Vampire itu terbelalak tak percaya, apa-apaan ini ia merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh manusia-manusia dihadapannya. Dengan sangat mudahnya mereka menghabisi bawahannya yang baru saja menjadi Vampire, mereka juga dapat mengalahkan _Black dog _anjing-anjing hasil percobaan kaumnya yang keganasannya melebihi singa sekalipun musnah... dengan mudahnya oleh satu serangan.

Manusia, suatu ras yang menurutnya berada pada tingkatan rendah sebagai mangsa bagi mereka Ras-ras supernatural. Bagi kaum Youkai mereka adalah makanan terlezat khususnya Kaum Vampire, bagi Iblis manusia adalah teman dalam bisnis yang mudah dimanipulasi, bagi Malaikat jatuh manusia adalah wadah untuk memperbanyak ras mereka dan bagi Malaikat manusia adalah sumber kekuatan dari keyakinan yang mereka anut.

Jadi, manusia tak lebih dari bagian penting pada rantai kehidupan sebagai _mangsa_. Bagaimana bisa mangsa seperti mereka dapat mengungguli kaum supernatural.

"Perlu kau ketahui..." wajah pemimpin kelompok Vampire itu menatap wajah pemuda berambut kuning yang memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi Elemen cahaya itu.

"Manusia adalah ras yang berada diatas ras lain. Karena tanpa kami kalian tak ada apa-apanya. Jadi..."

Mata pemimpin Kelompok Vampire itu melebar saat pemuda berambut kuning itu menghilang dalam kecepatan diatasnya yang merupakan Vampire ber-RANK B. Sebuah sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan sensasi dimana salah satu bagian tubuh ditusuk. Kepalanya memutar kebelakang melihat pemuda tadi telah berada dibelakangnya menusuk tepat dijantung dengan sebuah pedang cahaya.

"Jangan memandang rendah kami." lanjutnya diakhiri dengan meleburnya tubuh sang Vampire menjadi debu hitam.

****** Wsa Krisna ******

Disinilah mereka di ruangan bawah gedung tua tadi yang merupakan salah satu tempat percobaan kaum Vampire di Jepang. Dengan menjadikan manusia tangkapan mereka untuk diubah menjadi sejenis mahluk mirip anjing berwarna hitam gelap seperti yang mereka hadapi tadi.

Tim UYE saat ini sedang mencari data-data yang menurut mereka penting yang merupakan bagian misi mereka selain 'bersenang-senang' dengan para Vampire tersebut. Saat memasuki tempat inipun mereka juga harus berhadapan dengan Vampire dan _Black dog_ yang tersisa. Akameru bersaudara sedang menguburkan dengan layak para manusia yang tewas dalam percobaan tersebut yang dibiarkan membusuk saja oleh para Vampire sebagai makanan untuk _Black Dog_.

Issei sang Sekiryuutei yang sudah selesai menenangkan jiwa partner-nya Draig dari ejekan Naruto dan Zuko yang terus memanggilnya_** 'Chichiryuutei' **_yang mengundang tangis bombay dari Naga perwujudan [Boosted-Gear] dan tawa lebar dari si pelaku. Memandang suatu objek empuk yang menurutnya_ 'Surga Dunia' _itu dengan berbinar diselingi kucuran darah dari hidung dan tawa nista. Apa yang menjadi objek pandangannya itu adalah sepasang bukit kembar pada sebuah tabung kaca besar berisi air bening dengan tubuh perempuan telanjang dipasangi alat-alat kesehatan... mungkin. Mengedarkan pandangannya Issei bisa melihat bahwa ada banyak hal serupa terjadi pada perempuan, laki-laki, bahkan anak-anak yang membuatnya menggeram marah. Manusia, rasnya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Issei berbalik badan nafsu ke-_pecintaan Oppai_-nya menguap gara-gara melihat perlakuan Vampire pada rasnya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah ketempat Naruto yang sibuk berjuang memecahkan password keamanan didepan komputer mencari data-data mengenai percobaan ini. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

_Betapa salahnya dirimu Hyoudo Issei._

.

.

.

Copy-an data-data mengenai penelitian gila kaum vampire sudah tersimpan pada folder flashdisk yang dibawa olehnya. Dari rencana kaum Vampire sampai detail-detail kemampuan hasil percobaan Black dog yang masih kurang sempurna dibidang kecepatan, kekebalan tubuh dan kekuatan untuk menyaingi mahluk supernatural yang Naruto simpulkan mahluk bernama _Black dog _hanya menang ganas dari singa tapi pada bidang lain tak beda jauh dengan kucing.

Memecahkan password keamanan data bukanlah suatu masalah bagi adik angkat pemimpin Hero faction tersebut karena dengan tak berdosanya para Vampire itu sudah menyimpan password keamanannya pada notepad supaya gampang masuk tanpa harus mengerutkan dahi mengingat sandi tinggal _Copy-Paste-masuk._ Dan hal ini tidak Naruto sia-siakan ia meng-copy paste kan password tersebut dan langsung meng-copy seluruh data tanpa terkecuali.

Jika sudah selesai kenapa Naruto masih duduk manis didepan komputer? jawabannya

_'Dame, ahhn Onii-chan slllpp'_

_'Yui-chan emm yui-chan'_

kurasa kalian sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Adegannya buruk amat coy! amatir."

**[aku setuju denganmu nak! ini sih amatir.]**

Duo partner itu sibuk menonton adegan hentai Incest yang tersedia di samping folder mengenai penelitian para Vampire. Sesekali mereka mengomentari setiap adegan yang menurut mereka amatir.

Merasakan keberadaan Issei yang menuju kemari buru-buru ia meng-close video yang mereka tonton dan tak lupa meng-copy semua video yang ada pada flashdisk lain miliknya dan menyimpannya dengan aman, setelah selesai ia baru menghapusnya. Dan saat merasakan keberadaan Issei tepat disampingnya Naruto hanya siul-siul gaje seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Pulang yuk!"

Ajak Issei dengan nada bosan. Ia terlalu lelah sampai tak menyadari kejanggalan dari siulan temannya. Naruto mengangguk sampai meng-Eject flashdisknya supaya tak terkena virus dan mem-format semua isi komputer dan menghancurkan komputer itu dengan sekali tembakan sihir apinya. Kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa lupa menyimpan seluruh manusia yang ada dalam tabung yang jantungnya masih berdetak yang anehnya hanya terjadi pada perempuan sedangkan yang laki-laki tidak, tapi kedua sahabat ini tak terlalu memikirkannya yang ada mereka berjingkrak ria sambil teriak "UYEEE" kesenangan.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan urusan mereka dan menguburkan mayat-mayat yang gagal dalam percobaan dan yang ada dalam tabung tim UYE berjalan pergi dari sana karena penghalang yang dibuat Zuko dihancurkan oleh sekelompok Iblis yang sudah tak asing bagi Naruto dan Issei.

****** Wsa Krisna ******

Di sebuah hutan yang tak diketahui letaknya tak diketahui. Terjadi sebuah fenomena yang alam yang tak biasa dimana muncul sebuah susunan huruf kanji membentuk lingkaran dengan diameter sekitar 5 meter. Kemudian susunan kanji itu bercahaya terang menerangi kegelapan hutan tersebut. Setelah cahaya tersebut lenyap diikuti hilangnya susunan kanji tadi, kini dapat terlihat 6 orang dewasa dan satu anjing dengan ukuran dua kali lipat dari manusia muncul dari sana yang tak lain merupakan tim pencari dari Konohagakure yang dipimpin Uchiha Sasuke untuk mencari keberadaan reinkarnasi dari Ashura.

Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan mata memandang kesana kemari mengobservasi tempat mereka berada.

"Karin."

Seakan sudah mengerti panggilan dari Sasuke istri kedua dari pewaris klan Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya mengaktifkan kemampuan sensorik yang dimiliki olehnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia membuka matanya sambil menunjuk arah jam 2 dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Arah jam dua dari sini. Kira-kira beberapa ribu Kilo Meter dari sini aku merasakan samar Chakra Ashura dan aura Naruto tapi entah kenapa chakra miliknya hilang digantikan dengan sebuah energi asing ditubuhnya."

Jelas Karin mengungkapkan hasil pencariannya sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke suaminya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, melihat pada seluruh anggota timnya lalu berujar, "Kita akan kesana besok. Untuk saat ini kita akan mencari penginapan dan mengumpulkan informasi yang perlu kita ketahui mengenai dunia ini. Ada pertanyaan?" Onyxnya melihat kearah Kiba yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagaimana mengenai uang? karena ini dimensi yang berbeda pasti mata uangnya bukanlah Ryo seperti didunia Shinobi dan tak mungkin kita bisa menukarnya disini."

Sasuke mengangguk pertanyaan yang masuk akal. Ia merogoh kantung penyimpanan senjata miliknya kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan penyimpanan, menetaskan darahnya pada gulungan tersebut dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara '**Boof**' diikuti kepulan asap darinya.

Terlihatlah sebuah berlian berwarna merah muda sebesar bola golf. Sasuke melempar berlian itu pada Kiba, "Cari tempat penjualan berlian dan jual berlian itu. Sai dan Shino cari informasi umum dunia ini aku menunggu hasil kalian bertiga besok jangan lupa gunakan henge supaya tak menarik perhatian terutama Akamaru." Jelas Sasuke memberikan tugas untuk anggota timnya.

"Dan yang lain ikut aku, kita punya tugas lain." tambah pemuda berambut hitam emo itu dari raut wajah datar nya ia tak menerima bantahan lagi terutama Kiba yang merenggut ingin protes karena Sasuke bersama dua wanita cantik.

"Baiklah, semua berpencar!"

_**Boft.. Boft.. Boft.. Boft.. Boft.. Boft..**_

Kepulan asap khas shunsin menghiasi tempat perginya mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang membangunkan semua orang untuk menjalankan aktifitasnya kembali dimulai dari yang berangkat sekolah, bekerja dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga bagi para ibu.

Jam menunjukan pukul 07.15 pagi 15 menit sebelum bel dimulainya pelajaran di SMA kelas XI-B terjadi keributan besar karena

"NANIII, kenapa? kenapa kau yang mendapatkan tanda konfirmasi ituuuu!"

Motohama, siswa berkepala botak itu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah polos Naruto. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap intens kearah Naruto disertai aura membunuh yang dibuat-buat yang gak ada pengaruh-ngaruhnya untuk dirinya.

"Mungkin karena aku tampan. siapa tahu _~Te-heee~_"

Berpose imut dan lugu, Naruto sukses mendapat tatapan penuh cinta oleh para gadis dikelasnya yang terpesona oleh pose imut yang dibuatnya. Sedangkan untuk para pria aura kesuraman mengelilinginya menyadari bahwa mereka kalah dalam hal ketampanan dengan Naruto.

Issei hanya senyum-senyum santai seolah kalau fakta bahwa Naruto yang mendapatkan kertas tanda konfirmasi bila ia bisa berkencan dengan kapten dari **School-Idol** yang sedang naik daun bukanlah perkara besar karena ia juga mendapatkan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. _hihihi_

Matsuda yang melihat tingkah Issei segera menunjuk Issei disertai kilatan tajam dibalik kacamata miliknya.

"Issei jangan bilang kalau kau..." Matsuda tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat secarik kertas berwarna biru muda dengan sebuah cap yang amat familliar. Siswa lainpun hanya melotot tak percaya akan keberuntungan pemuda Hyoudo ini.

**"ISSEI KAU SAMA PENGKHIANATNYA DENGAN NAMIKAZE..."**

Dan dimulailah hari yang menyedihkan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kira Tsubasa, gadis cantik itu menaruh Tablet yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada meja kafetari dihadapannya. Tatapannya menatap ke langit biru melalui jendela kafetaria sekolah. Bayangan masa lalu yang menerikan membuat tubuhnya merinding saat mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh ramping miliknya yang bergetar.

_'Kuharap dia juga bukan itu.'_

Kedua matanya tertutup menghalau cairan bening untuk tidak keluar. Setelah dirasa air mata itu tidak akan keluar ia membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan manik hijau indahnya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku jas sekolahnya mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan terlihat ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk orang yang akan berkencan dengannya akibat ide bodoh produser music supaya kaset yang diproduksi laku habis terjual.

_To : Namikaze Naruto_

_Ne, Namikaze-kun. Kita akan berkencan dimana?_

_Kira Tsubasa_

Kemudian dia mengirim pesan berupa pertanyaan kepada pemudabernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Seorang siswa dari Akademi Kuoh yang awalnya sekolah khusus perempuan yang beberapa tahun ini berubah menjadi sekolah campuran. Dalam hati ia berharap supaya kejadian waktu itu tidak terulang lagi. Ya semoga.

.

.

.

.

_**Tanpa ia sadari benang takdir telah terikat kuat diantara mereka.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**and CUT!**

**Pertama entah kenapa saya jadi malas lanjutin ini fanfict, yang baca banyak tapi yang review... bikin ngenes gue. kalo minjem kata-kata salah satu author favorit saya "apa susahnya nyisihin waktu 5-10 detik buat ngetik review sedangkan kita butuh berjam-jam perhari buat bikin satu chap". Bukan berarti saya gila review lho tapi cuma mau tau aja respon kalian setiap chap-nya ini fict gimana dan untuk kedepannya supaya menjadi lebih baik.**

**Tanyakan jika ada hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan dan akan saya jawab semampunya tanpa menyebabkan spoiler.**

**mungkin fict ini akan saya hapus kalo responnya kecil selain kehilangan mood juga biar kagak jadi junk-fict ini cerita.**

**Thanks buat yang Review :**

**juan matheus asarya, Reyvanrifqi, mizuki runa 5, Reynata chan, dan The KidSNo OppAi. (Cuma 5 LoL)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jubah putih itu berkibar terkena angin malam dengan latar bulan purnama dibelakangnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tubuhnya yang membelakangi bulan, matanya tiba-tiba bersinar kebiruan sebelum akhirnya menghilang saat hembusan angin dengan daun-daun menutupi tubuhnya membawa eksitensinya menghilang dari atas pohon yang menjadi pijakannya tadi.

**.**

Sosok berpakaian tuxedo putih itu berputar menghindari serangan lawannya berupa tusukan tangan dengan kuku yang tajam. Dengan tongkat sulap berujung tajam dan terbuat dari perak di tangan kirinya dia menghujamkannya tepat pada jantung sang lawan yang kemudian melebur menjadi debu.

Satu tendangan mengarah padanya dari belakang namun dapat dihindari dengan berjongkok, tongkat sulap digenggamannya bersinar keemasan kemudian diarahkannya ujung tongkatnya pada lawan yang menendangkan. Sinar emas seperti laser keluar dari ujung tongkatnya melesat kearah musuhnya yang melebarkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya melebur menjadi debu seperti temannya tadi.

Sosok berpakaian Tuxedo putih itu melompat tinggi menghindari sebuah bola padat dengan daya ledak yang cukup membunuhnya. Matanya yang bersinar kebiruan menatap pada mata beriris merah dan pupil vertical khas Vampire yang kini juga menatapnya marah.

"Manusia, beraninya mengganggu kesenanganku!"

Sosok bertuxedo putih itu tersenyum kecil, tangan kanannya membenarkan topi khas pesulapnya yang berwarna putih dengan sebuah pita biru. Tawa halusnya membawa kesan tersendiri bagi lawannya.

"Kesenanganmu? dimataku kau tak lebih seorang lelaki bodoh yang menganiaya perempuan!"

Mata yang bersinar kebiruan itu menatap sebentar pada seorang gadis yang meringkuk ditanah ketakutan. Makhluk Vampire ini pastilah sudah menjadikannya mangsa. Tipikal makhluk gaib penghisap darah, selalu bersabar dalam memangsa mangsanya. Bermain-main dengan mereka sebelum akhirnya melakukan aksinya, menghisap darah mereka sampai habis.

Syukurlah dia datang tepat waktu bila tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu. Para anggota Pahlawan kini sedang sibuk, entah kenapa banyak sekali iblis liar diluar sana dan pihak fraksi iblis membiarkannya begitu saja. Diapun sebenarnya sibuk lihat saja pakaiannya khas sekali pesulap padahal dia bukan pesulap. Katakanlah jika ini paksaan kakaknya yang memintanya bercosplay _Kaito Kid_.

Melupakan hal ini sebentar pandangannya kini beralih pada sisa lawannya yang merupakan seorang Vampire, dari sekilas melihat sudah jelas dia lawan yang tangguh tekanan energinya berbeda dengan dua Vampire yang dilawannya tadi. Tapi dia masih bisa mengatasinya, karena dia memiliki apa yang menjadi kelemahan mereka.

"Sialan kau! aku pasti akan mencabik-cabik tubuhmu itu."

Vampire itu memang cepat sekali marah mendapt ejekan kecil sudah membuat emosi mereka meluap-luap.

"Lakukanlah!"

Perintah Kaito Kid itu sambil memutar-mutar tongkat sulapnya ditangan kirinya. Vampire dengan tubuh besar dan berambut hitam panjang itu menggeram marah, dia memasang melebarkan kedua kakinya kedua tangannya yang terkepal menyilang didepan dada. Energi merah darah mulai terlihat menyelimuti tubuhnya perubahan mulai terjadi padanya, rambut hitam panjangnya yang terlihat lusuh terangkat, mata merah itu semakin menyala ganas, taringnya memanjang, urat-urat ditubuhnya menonjol, kukunya memanjang dan terlihat tubuh, ukuran tubuh membesar dua kali lipat.

Energi Youki yang meluap-luap ganas namun sosok beruxedo itu masih tenang walau setetes keringat mengalir menuju dagunya tetap tenang adalah prioritas utama. Vampire itu melesat maju meninggalkan kilatan hitam. Sosok bertuxedo putih itu sedikit memutar tubuhnya kesamping menghindari tusukan dari Vampire tersebut. Matanya yang bercahaya kebiruan itu dapat melihat serangan tersebut secara jelas karena matanya telah dipasangi sihir yang mampu memprediksi sebuah serangan walau tak bisa dipakai berulang-ulang.

Sosok Kaito Kid itu menyalurkan energi keemasan pada tongkat sulapnya, kemudian menahan serangan berupa tusukan dengan sisi lebar tongkatnya, terus begitu terus menahan serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan kepadanya dapat ditahannya dengan mudah karena tongkatnya yang sudah dialiri energi suci kelemahan bagi kaum Vampire.

**.**

Energi keemasan berkumpul diujung tongkat sulapnya yang tajam membentuk sebuah bola keemasan seukuran kelereng, musuh di depannya terbaring tak berdaya dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. Wujud mode Vampire-nya telah lenyap menampakkan wujudnya yang seperti semula seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam pendek dengan mata beriris hijau tua.

_String..._

Kaito Kid dengan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar putih dan melemparkannya kearah sampingnya menangkis sebuah pisau belati htam mengkilat. Mata yang bersinar kebiruan itu melirik kesebuah pohon besar yang dari sana keluar seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam memasang senyum lembut (menjijikan) kepadanya.

"Maaf Kid-san, tapi aku masih membutuhkan orang itu."

**.**

"Ojou-san, kenapa kau tidur disitu? apa itu untuk kecantikan?"

"..."

Sosok bertuxedo putih yang dipanggil Kid itu menggoyangkan pelan tubuh gadis dihadapannya. Surai cokelat muda pendek, kulit puith mulus dan wajah cantik yang imut (baginya) sedikit menggeliat pelan. Kemudian dengan wajah yang basah entah karena apa memandang takut terhadapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi™**

**Magic Kaito © Gosho Aoyama™ (manga written)**

**Magic Kaito 1412 © Kunihiko Okado™ &amp; Toshiya Ono™ (anime version)**

**Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako™**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural, ****Friendship, ****Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

**Pair :**

_**Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Typo, AU, Dimensional Travel, Super-Strong, Half-Godlike and Godlike (untuk super devil, petinggi fraksi, Dewa mitologi dan Sacred gear class longinus) **_**dan abaikan masalah kostum char karena gue rada bingung ama yang namanya fashion**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vampire adalah salah satu makhluk supranatural ciri mereka adalah kulit pucat, mata merah beriris vertical, dan taring tajam. Meminum darah adalah hal wajib bagi mereka seakan darah adalah minuman terlezat di dunia _(Lolz)_ . Mereka jenis Youkai kegelapan tak akan pernah melepas mangsa yang sudah diincarnya.

Apapun akan mereka melakukan, menunggu dengan sabar mangsanya dan saat yang tepat dia akan bergerak menikmati hasil _Kesabaran_nya.

**.**

Bagi Kira Tsubasa keberadaan Vampire adalah hal yang dipercayainya, Berawal dari ide produser musik untuk menyelipkan 3 buah kertas kecil berbeda warna dengan cap LL pada tiga kaset tertentu untuk menarik fans membeli kaset mereka. 3 kertas itu merupakan tanda konfirmasi bahwa mereka yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan salah satu member A-RISE selama satu hari penuh.

Tsubasa pun mendapat bagiannya berkencan dengan salah satu penggemarnya yang laki-laki. Awalnya mereka berkencan seperti pasangan pada umumnya sampai akhirnya saat perjalanan pulang, si Lelaki menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan dirinya_ 'Tak baik membiarkan seorang wanita pulang sendiri di malam hari' _ dan akhirnya dia menerima tawaran itu. Katakanlah saat di tengah perjalanan hal tak mengenakan terjadi ya, Lelaki itu yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai bangsawan Vampire itu hampir menjadikannya mangsa sebelum akhirnya seseorang dengan setelan Tuxedo putih berjubah datang menolongnya. Itulah kenapa dia sangat menentang akan ide produser musik yang tahun ini juga menginginkan hal yang sama untuk memperlaris CD dari mereka walau akhirnya dia kalah dan ia hanya berharap kejadian sama tidak terulang lagi.

Namikaze Naruto ia sudah memeriksa data-data mengenai pemuda itu. Tak ada hal yang mencurigakan darinya, ia hanya seorang siswa sekolah biasa yang beberapa kali pindah sekolah dengan alasan tidak jelas. Hal yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik pada pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah adik angkat seorang pengusaha muda bernama Cao-cao dari China pengusaha yang tanpa beban mengakui bahwa dirinya tumbuh dewasa di perguruan Shaolin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan bersama sahabat sekaligus sesama member School-Idol A-RISE menuju tempat dimana mereka akan berkencan. Menghiraukan tatapan kagum akan keanggunan dirinya dan sang sahabat Kira Tsubasa hanya berjalan lurus sambil tersenyum mempesona kepada semua orang dilewatinya.

Di daerah timur kota Tokyo saat ini sedang diadakan sebuah festival untuk memperingati hari jadi dari perusahaan cabang _**Three Kingdom**_ di jepang. Yeah, mengingat dengan siapa dia akan berkencan tak mengherankan jika tempat ini yang menjadi tempat berkencan mereka. Namun yang mengherankan bagi Tsubasa adalah kenapa tempat berkencan mereka bisa sama.

"Anju-chan!"

"Ya, Tsu-chan."

Tsubasa mengembungkan pipinya imut mendengar panggilan Anju padanya di tempat umum lagi.

Anju Yuuki, gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya melihat sahabat dan rekan se Group-Idolnya terlihat kesal.

"Gomen, Gomen, ada apa Tsubasa-chan?"

"..."

_Dia marah_, batin Anju melihat Tsubasa masih mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang terlihat imut dan abaikan para lelaki yang jatuh pingsan dan bersimbah darah. Tak mengherankan memang, bagaimanapun Tsubasa selain memiliki aura kepemimpinan dia juga memiliki kharisma yang mampu menyihir semua pria.

**.**

Mengenakan pakaian yang biasa saja baju tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda dengan jaket biru tua tanpa di resletingkan dan jangan lupa rok pendek rample banyak berwarna senada dengan baju yang dikenakannya begitupula sahabatnya Yuuki Anju yang secara kebetulan tempat mereka kencan sama. Anju terlihat manis dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya, dengan baju berwarna putih dengan gambar kucing (helo kity) dengan sebuah jaket pink dan rok cokelat pendek rample banyak. Dan jangan lupakan tas kecil yang bertengger manis di bahu mereka.

Saat gerbang festival tempat janjian mereka sudah terlihat dan saat jarak mereka 5 meter lagi menuju gerbang tiba-tiba hembusan angin sedikit kencang menerbangkan... salju buatan menerpa mereka. Diikuti kepakan burung-burung merpati putih yang berputar di hadapan Tsubasa dan Anju dan _Boft_. Kepulan asap tercipta disana alunan musik biola mengiringi seseorang yang muncul dari sana. Tuxedo putih, kemeja biru, dasi merah, topi ala pesulap berwarna putih dengan pita biru melingkarinya dan jangan lupakan jubah putihnya berkibar gagah hanya satu yang terlintas dipikiran oleh orang-orang yang kebetulan juga berada didekat gerbang

**"KID-SAMAAAAA!"**

Teriak histeris kaum hawa pada sosok yang dipanggil **KID** itu, sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya cuek dan tetap berjalan tegap pada dua ladies yang terdiam ditempat dan memasang wajah cengo yang jarang dilihat publik. Berdiri dihadapan Tsubasa tangan kanannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih terjentik diikuti munculnya setangkai bunga mawar merah dan disodorkan pada Tsubasa membuat gadis itu menatapnya bingung.

"Kira-san siap untuk kencan?"

"Na-Namikaze-kun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXxxxWsa KrisnaxxxXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Jiiiiii#**

Mata keduanya menatap pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya tanpa berkedip membuat orang yang ditatap risih tak karuan dan kadang jus rasa jeruk diseruputnya terus untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup karena ditatap terus.

**#Jiiiiii#**

"hei, bisa tidak untuk tak menatapku begitu!"

Naruto pemuda pirang yang ternyata selama ini selalu memerankan karakter **Kaito Kid **bukan hanya memakai kostumnya tapi juga sulapnya yang bisa dikatakan top itu adalah Namikaze Naruto seorang siswa biasa-biasa saja menurut dua member A-RISE, ternyata adalah orang yang selalu ditunggu nomor satu dalam event beginian yang disponsori perusahaan berlambang 3 kerajaan.

Tsubasa hanya cemberut imut -menurut Naruto- sambil meminum jus alpukatnya dengan rasa sedikit kesal. _'Benar-benar penuh kejutan'_.

"Tapi ini benar-benar tak diduga Namikaze-kun, sosok misterius yang selalu bercosplay Kaito Kid secara sempurna baik cara bicara dan sulapnya adalah seorang siswa SMA. Benar-benar hal tak terduga." Tsubasa menjelaskan hal tak terduga tadi sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto yang disambut semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya.

"Y-ya mungkin hal tak terduga begitu juga aku bisa kencan dengan gadis cantik seperti Kira-san."

Kedua pipi Tsubasa sedikit memerah, untuknya yang bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan dan seorang School Idol yang sangat jarang bersosialisasi dengan seorang laki-laki dipuji begitu oleh lawan jenisnya tentu membuatnya sedikit bersemu.

"A-arigatou."

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Tsubasa dan ia yakin Anju temannya sedang menahan tawa karena sikap malu-malu yang keluar.

"Aku merasa tak dianggap."

Seonggok manusia disamping Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu tak karuan. Issei tak tahu harus mengkomentari apa karena dari tadi mata kedua gadis cantik itu terus menatap Naruto gara-gara aksi pemberian bunga mawar merah tadi yang mengundang perhatian para pengunjung sekaligus penggemar Naruto saat menjadi Kaito Kid melihatnya memberi bunga, mawar merah lagi.

"Ahh, Hyodou-kun gomen ne. Kami terlalu asyik berbicara dengan Namikaze-kun sampai melupakanmu. Gomen ne!"

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Anju mengelus rambut kepala Issei yang dibaringkan diatas meja. _Pura-pura pundung_ itulah kesimpulan yang ada dikepala Naruto.

"ahaha tidak papa kok." dengan wajah senang Issei membalas perkataan Anju _'asyiknya dielus-elus ahh, lembutnya.' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

Saat ini mereka berada di salah cafe yang kebetulan milik anggota _Hero faction_ di acara ini. Duduk di bagian pojok supaya tidak terlalu terganggu akan suasana yang sedikit ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Jadi kemana dulu kita pergi?"

Tsubasa menatap kedua pemuda didepannya tak sabar menikmati kencan ini.

"eh?"

Naruto Issei saling pandang seolah mengirim telepati komunikasi.

_'Woy, kemana setan?'_

_'mana gua tahu. lu sih malah ngurus sulap tadi.'_

_'berisiiik, entar malem gue harus beraksi buat ngeramaian ini acara'_

_'jadi kemana?'_

_'cafe neko nyan-nyan? gimana?'_

_'ini kencan woy, kencan. ngapaian ke situu.'_

_'trus?'_

_'Ero-manga?'_

_'sama ajaaaaa'_

"Ehm."

Suara deheman mengalihkan tatapan kedua sahabat itu ke depan. Melihat seorang Kira Tsubasa yang tersenyum manis namun mengerikan kepada mereka.

"Jika belum diputuskan mending kita memutuskannya sambil lihat-lihat di luar? hm?"

"A-ahaha, kurasa itu lebih baik, ne Issei?"

"Ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sebuah ruangan di gedung bertingkat.**

Terlihat ruangan kerja seorang bos perusahaan yang besar. Pada meja kerja di ruangan itu duduk berhadapan, yang satu adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar di Asia dia adalah Cao-cao keturunan dari Cao-cao yang terkenal dalam kisah Three Kingdom yang saat ini dijadikan logo dan nama perusahaannya. Satu lagi adalah seorang pria diusia sama dengan Cao-cao sekitar 25 tahunan dengan rambut hitam panjang yang ujungnya diikat bermata hitam dengan wajah tampan, dia adalah Hyoudo Itachi putra angkat dari keluarga Hyoudo karena dulu saat dia berusia 7 tahun ditemukan pingsan didepan kediaman Hyoudo dan hilang ingatan akhirnya dia diangkat oleh keluarga tersebut sehingga dia adalah kakak angkat Issei.

"Huh, aku datang ke jepang untuk bisa menikmati festival bareng Naru-chan, _demo, nande? nande? _aku harus mengurus dokumen-dokumen ini? kusooo!"

Sang pemimpin dari Hero faction yang dikenal akan ketegasan dan kebengisannya jika menghadapi musuhnya kini tak lebih bagai anak sd yang tak dibelikan mainan oleh orangtuanya, menggerutu tak karuan. Itachi yang melihat kelakuan pemimpin dan sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum kecil, dia sangat mengetahui betapa sayangnya Cao-cao kepada adik angkatnya. Bocah yang ditemukan ketakutan saat serangan Vampire di panti asuhan dibawah naungan Three-Kingdom yang terletak dipelosok terpencil dulu.

"Kalo begitu cepat selesaikan itu secepatnya. Setidaknya kau bisa menikmati sulap Naruto-kun nanti malam!"

Kerutan tercipta di kening pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu, bingung mendengar ucapan sang sahabat. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya menarik nafas dalam, bersiap memberikan sebuah hal yang pastinya akan mengundang sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun dan Ise-kun, sedang menikmati kencan dengan..."

"APAAAAAAAA!?"

benarkan, pasti mengundang sesuatu yang ternyata membangkitkan sifat _Brother-Complex _pemegang Sacred-gear True Longinus ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, aku ingin itu."

Anju dan Tsubasa menunjuk sepasang boneka beruang berwarna biru dan putih seukuran dua kali besar kucing. Dengan tanggap, Issei dan Naruto berjalan pada toko permainan lempar gelang di sisi kanan mereka. Pemilik toko itu yang ternyaa salah seorang anggota Hero Faction yang kebetulan kerja sambilan itu menyambut dua pemuda itu dengan antusias.

"Are, Hyoudou-shii dan Namikaze-shii? apa kalian ingin mencoba ini?"

Issei dan Naruto menatap sangar pada pemuda 20an itu yang kini tersenyum grogi ditatap begitu. Tatapan yang seolah mengartikan_ 'Berapa yang harus kubayar.' _

"A-ano, 15¥ untuk tiga kali lemparan..."

_Jrekk_...

Dua koin seharga yang dikatakan Toshi diletakkan dengan _sedikit_ tenaga tepay dihadapannya. Toshi hanya tersenyum grogi melihatnya. Namun tak lama kemudian dia meletakkan enam buah gelang karet yang langsung disambar ganas oleh keduanya dan memasang posisi siap melempar.

"Berapa banyak gelang yang harus masuk untuk mendapatkan boneka _itu_?" Tanya pemuda kuning itu pada Toshi tak lupa mata birunya yang berkilat mengerikan membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum canggung menghadapi tingkah antik dua pemuda ini.

"Dua Namikaze-shii, kau harus melemparkannya pada kaleng yang berada paling ujung." Jelasnya dengan gaya bahasa yang biasanya. Mata Naruto dan Issei kian berkilat tajam pada satu-satunya kaleng yang berada paling ujung dan cukup jauh.

_'Ini gampang.'_

Batin optimis kedua pemuda yang tengah merasakan indahnya kencan pertama.

_Sett.. Sett.. Sett.. Sett.._

_Swung.. __Swung.. Swung.. Swung.._

_'Yatta...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua tangannya memeluk boneka ditangannya dengan erat penuh kasih sayang. Naruto, pemuda disamping gadis cantik bernama Tsubasa Kira tersenyum senang.

_'Senang melihatmu bahagia, Ojou-san!'_

"Namikaze-kun."

Wajah Naruto menoleh kesamping iris birunya memandang iris hijau milik Tsubasa. Dari penglihatannya ada sesuatu yang ingin diutarakan gadis ini. Padanya.

"A-apakah... 6 bulan yang lalu Na-namikaze-kun yang menolongku dari... Etto.."

Wajah cantik itu menoleh ke kiri-kanan rasa ragu menghinggapi dirinya, bingung akan hal yang diutarakan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum, langkah kakinya terhenti kini dirinya berdiri dihadapan gadis yang ditolongnya dulu. Lalu-lalang manusia yang menikmati festival dihiraukannya.

"Kira-san, apa yang ingin kamu katakan itu adalah kebenaran. Aku dalam mengenakan kostum Kaito Kid yang menolongmu dulu, selain tugasku sebagai Pahlawan aku tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis dianiaya."

Ucapnya dengan kesungguhan hati tak lupa senyuman dari lubuk hatinya menambah kesan tersendiri, air mata berkumpul di kedua terharu mendengar kata-kata dari pemuda dihadapannya. Dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh pemuda dihadapannya yang sedikit terkejut akan pelukan tiba-tiba, lewat pelukan ini ia ingin menyampaikan beribu terima kasih karena menolongnya dulu. Jika ia tak ditolong entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Arigatou..."

"Bukan apa-apa Ojou-san."

**.**

"Wuhuuu..."

"Masa muda yang indah."

"Romantisnya~"

Beragam ucapan disekelilingnya menyadarkan dua insan yang asyik berpelukan. Dengan segera keduanya menjauhkan diri semburat merah menghiasi wajah keduanya malu akan sorakan disekeliling mereka.

Dengan cepat, tangan si pemuda meraih tangan mungil putih yang bebas kemudian menariknya menjauhi keramaian.

"Kupikir kita melanjutkan kencan ini Kira-san."

"Uhm."

Tsubasa hanya mengangguk setuju, boneka beruang berwarna biru muda yang dipeluk tangan kirinya digunakan olehnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu.

_'Uhh, aku malu sekali. Aku terlalu senang sampai melupakan tempat. Tapi...'_

Matanya jade-nya mencuri pandang pada wajah pemuda yang setia menarik tangannya.

_'Dipeluk Namikaze-kun nyaman sekali. Apa ini rasanya tubuh lelaki?'_

Wajahnya kian memerah akan pikiran yang karuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang tak lupa tangannya memijit keningnya untuk mengurangi pusing. Apa yang membuat begini tak lain karena sahabat sekaligus bosnya itu masih menganga lebar tak lupa aliran darah dari hidungnya mengalir kebawah mengisi cangkir kopi miliknya dan mengubah warna kopi yang kecoklatan itu sedikit merah.

_Sigh..._

Apa yang membuat seorang Cao-cao begini adalah karena dia melihat adegan pelukan mesra adik angkat yang disayanginya -Naruto- dengan seorang gadis yang kebetulan dikenalnya Kira Tsubasa seorang member School-Idol dan seorang model.

_Well_, dia memang tak tahu apa yang dikatakan pemuda sahabat 'adik' itu pada si gadis, tapi adegan pelukan yang terbilang mesra itu mengundang teriakan-teriakan gembira dari orang-orang yang melewati keduanya. Mungkin mereka menganggap jika si pemuda kuning itu melamar si gadis di sini apapun itu sekarang bosnya sedang mengalami sesuatu yang akan membuatnya repot.

"Itachi-kun~"

Pasti hal yang merepotkan. Dengan segera dia menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan dapat dilihatnya wajah Cao-cao yang tertunduk tertutupi poni rambutnya. kepala itu sudah tak menunduk lagi sorot matanya menjadi berkilat tajam.

"Siapkan resepsi pernikahan segera!"

_~Cetar membahana_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata lavender itu mengeluarkan air matanya, baru saja dia menemukan sosok yang ditunggu dengan setia selama delapan tahun didunianya. Tapi kenapa, disaat dia akan menghampiri dan memeluknya kenapa dia dipeluk oleh gadis lain dan kenapa sosok yang dirindukannya juga membalas pelukan itu.

Dengan secepat kilat dia berbalik arah, berlari meninggalkan tempat ini. Hal yang paling diinginkannya sekarang adalah tempat sepi untuk seorang diri mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

_'Naruto-kun... Nande?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXxxxWsa KrisnaxxxXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

Tsubasa menatap penuh harap pada pemuda didepannya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan entahlah.

"Cantiknya."

Pujian tulus itu membuat kedua pipinya merona hebat cepat-cepat dia menundukan wajahnya malu.

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda itu membawa dirinya kesebuah toko pakaian disekitar wilayah festival. Apa yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda itu adalah sebuah Yukata berwarna biru tua dengan motif pohon sakura yang sekarang dikenakannya.

Syukurlah jika dia senang. Batinnya dalam hati, dia bersyukur berkencan dengan pemuda ini selain bisa bertemu dengan penyelamatnya dia juga merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. PDKT itu nanti saja, sekarang ia akan menikmati pertunjukan spesial yang akan dibawakan pemuda ini nanti malam.

_Dibawah sinar bulan sang pencuri legenda beraksi_.

**.**

_boft..._

Asap mengepul di tengah-tengah sebuah kerumunan orang-orang yang kini pandangan mereka terfokus pada objek putih yang sedang berdiri tegak melayang -menurut mereka- Tuxedo putih, topi pesulap yang juga berwarna putih jangan lupa jubah putih yang terus berkibar dengan rembulan berdiri tegak diudara kosong tanpa pijakan apapun.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..."

"Woahhhh..."

Gemuruh suara penonton menyambut sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu mereka. Ya, sosok itu adalah

"**Kaito Kid, Kaito Kid, Kaito Kid.**"

"Oi, serius ini? dia melayang seperti Kid di anime-nya."

"Hoahh kau benar. trik apa yang dia pakai? padahal helikopter tidak ada."

"Kyaaa... Kid-samaaa."

Satu tangan Kid terangkat membuat seluruh penonton hening seketika. Dari tangan itu tercipta sebuah kepulan asap dan terlihatlah sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangan kanannya itu.

Para pasang mata menatapnya was-was siapa yanga akan mendapatkan bunga dari sosok pesulap hebat ini.

Tangan kiri Kid yang bebas digunakannya untuk menerawang jauh menatap pada para penonton dadakannya itu.

"Ugh, terlalu banyak gadis cantik disini akau jadi bingung harus memberikannya pada siapa."

"Kyaa berikan saja padaku Kid-sama."

"Tidak-tidak padaku saja."

"Tidak, aku saja."

"Ah, cotto Ojou-san, aku adalah lelaki yang baik hati jadi aka kubuat kalian semua mendapatkannya."

Ucapan Kid membuat sebelah alis mereka terangkat. Kerutan bingung tercetak jelas disetiap dahi para penonton saat Kid melemparkan bunga itu keatas berputar putar indah.

_Ctikk.. __**Boom**__..._

Bunga yang dilemparkan itu meledak menciptakan hujan mawar merah tiba-tiba yang membuat semua orang terkesima akan sulapnya.

"Kireii."

"Hontou wa."

**.**

"Hmm, sudah lama sekali sejak kita bertemu ne, minna-san?"

Pertanyaan Kid dijawab anggukan penonton. Tiba-tiba Kid mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas bermaksud untuk mengakhiri pertunjukannya yang sudah berlangsung tiga puluh menit dan menutup acaranya ini.

"Maka dari itu, sebagai akhir dari acara ini. Minna..."

_**Three**_

_**Two**_

_**One**_

_Cesshhh... Jdarr..._

Warna-warni kembang api menghiasi malam hari yang cerah ini berpadu dengan bintang menambah keindahan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jubah putih itu telah berubah menjadi seperti sayap pesawat kertas dengan sebuah baling-baling pendorong berada dibelakang kakinya.

Melesat di langit malam dengan taburan bintang-bintang. Kedua tangannya menggendong Bridal style gadis berambut cokelat pendek ini yang sibuk memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam.

Tsubasa mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda yang masih mengenakan kostum Kaito Kid itu, dia bahkan tak menyangka jika kostum ini juga bisa berubah menjadi mode terbang seperti di anime-nya.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?"

Memberanikan dirinya untuk memanggil nama depan pemuda ini, menunggu respon akan panggilannya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kupanggil Tsu-chan boleh?"

Panggilan yang sangat akrab wajah Tsubasa memerah malu baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang memanggilnya begitu ayahnya dan kerabat dekatnya saja selalu memanggil 'Tsubasa'.

"Uhm."

Secara spontan dia mengangguk menyetujui itu.

"Kau tadi memanggilku ada apa?"

"Oh itu..."

Tsubasa memalingkan kepalanya bersiap mengatakan sesuatu yang untuk pertama kalinya kepada seorang pria.

"Ji-jika nanti aku sudah lulus SMA dan kelar dari A-RISE maukah... Naruto-kun berkencan... denganku lagi?"

Kini dia benar-benar merasa malu berat menatap wajah pemuda itu saja dia jadi tak sanggup.

"Hmm, boleh saja, berkencan dengan Tsu-chan sangat menyenangkan."

Kata-kata tulus pemuda berambut jabrik itu menyentuh hatinya tanpa sadar dia mengecup pipi Naruto yang kini merona karena dicium seorang gadis cantik.

"U-uh, lain kali mungkin, aku akan memberikannya dibibir kalau kita... Ano..."

"Eh? tak apa kok, ini juga sudah lebih dari cukup."

Menggelengkan kepala mengusir sesuatu yang terus mengatakan_ 'Terkam, terkam, terkam.' _dari kepalanya. Mata biru itu kembali fokus pada tujuannya mengantar gadis ini pulang.

**.**

Dia melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian gadis cantik dari jendela kamar apartemennya yang kemudian menutup dengan tirai dan mematikan lampu bersiap tidur.

Udara yang tiba-tiba membeku rasa dingin es menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya hawa kehadiran yang khas tidak salah lagi... Vampire.

"Hmm, senangnya berkencan dengan gadis cantik? ne, Kid-sama."

Senyum bersahabat yang menjijikan tak lupa pada bagaian _Kid-sama _terkandung suatu unsur yang mengejek dirinya.

"Zacrox-Balor, huh? peringatanku masih berlaku."

"Ahaha... kau benar, aksi Pahlawan yang terus mengacau di cabang kami membuat darah ini mendidih ingin segera mencabik kalian semua."

Lirikan mata keduanya beradu, Iris biru yang bersinar terang bertemu iris merah berpupil vertical. Peningkatan aura keduanya mulai terasa membuat angin tenang malam hari menjadi ribut dan membentuk tornado-tornado kecil. Tapi itu hanya sebentar peningkatan energi keduanya berhenti dan berangsur mengecil menekan kembali kemampuan masing-masing.

"Bertarung disini hanya akan membawa korban besar, kau setuju'kan?"

Benar, jika mereka bertarung disini korban sipil yang tidak tahu akan dunia supernatural akan sangat berbahaya. Apalagi mengingat kemampuan dari manusia setengah Vampire dengan pecahan kekuatan Balor yang dapat menciptakan puluhan makhluk abnormal dari kegelapan yang sangat merepotkan.

Tak mau akan tindakannya yang gegabah ini, Naruto memilih melepas makhluk berbahaya ini untuk sekarang. Memberinya kesenpatan untuk menghirup udara segar sebentar bukanlah hal buruk pikir Naruto.

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah rupawannya yang terlihat menjijikan. Mata biru yang kembali normal itu meliriknya sekilas kemudian pandangan kembali tertuju kedepan tepat pada jendela apartemen milik Tsubasa.

"Oh, soal Kira-chii-" Mata biru itu kembali bersinar terang dan meliriknya tajam, lidahnya secara otomatis menjilat bibirnya. "Jaga dia baik-baik, aku masih bersabar untuk menjadikannya mangsa."

Dan dengan itu tubuh sosok bernama Zacrox berubah menjadi kumpulan kelelawar terbang menjauhi dirinya yang masih berdiri diatas tiang listrik.

_'Kini apalagi?'_

Hawa kehadiran lain dari beberapa orang yanh kini telah beberapa meter darinya.

"Naruto.. itu kau'kan?"

"Namaku memang Naruto dan siapa kalian?"

Iris birunya memandang pada dua orang pemuda yang berdiri diatas burung ya.. burung... mungkin sih.

Iris merah Sharingan Sasuke berputar pelan menatap pada pemuda yang diketahui memiliki Chakra Ashura di dalamnya.

_'Secara fisik dia memang mirip Naruto walau tanpa tiga goresan di wajah. Dia mirip Yondaime.'_

Dari apa yang baru saja dibaca melalui Sharingan-nya, pemuda ini bukanlah Naruto melainkan orang lain yang memiliki Chakra Ashura, mungkin dia harus menerima kenyataan jika sang Dobe telah tidak ada di dunia ini hiraukan masalah tulisan nama _'Uzumaki Naruto'_ yang masih berwarna merah di gulungan kontrak kuchiyose Katak.

Lupakan itu sejenak kini saat bersikap profesional dalam menjalankan misi, diliriknya Sai sebentar yang tampaknya dia sudah mengetahui jika Naruto ini bukanlah Naruto Shinobi.

"Kami ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, pemilik Chakra Ashura!"

Kata-kata itu membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak matanya lalu beralih kearah apartemen Tsubasa khawatir jika Vampire Zacrox datang kepada Tsubasa, Vampire bukanlah makhluk yang akan membiarkan mangsanya lepas.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Lingkaran sihir kecil berdiameter 50 cm ditangan kanannya hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Sai sedikit tertarik melihatnya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar sebuah bola kebiruan sebesar bola voli kemudian terbang keatas gedung apartemen Tsubasa kemudian menyelimuti gedung itu menjadi lapisan keduanya.

_'Kekkai Rank-AA, apa ini cukup?'_

Kemudian lingkaran sihirnya berputar kembali tanda bahwa dia mengulang rumus sihirnya, bola sihir berwarna biru kemerahan kembali keluar dari sana kemudian kembali melapisi gedung apartemen dengan jarak dengan lapisan pertama sekitar 5 meter.

_'Apa sduah cukup? ini Rank-AAA. Apa-'_

"Naruto-kun, kupikir sudah cukup. Kekkai itu pasti beranking tinggi, ne."

Mata biru itu melirik pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat mengingatkannya akan makhluk bernama Vampire._ 'Dia sok kenal._'

"Oke, aku rasa cukup."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm, jadi ada apa ini?"

Naruto yang sudah melepas topi dan jubah pesulapnya kini hanya mengenakan kemeja biru tanpa dasi merahnya, jas dan celana putih membuat terlihat seperti pengusaha muda.

Dia berada di sebuah gedung apartemen yang tak jauh dengan milik Tsubasa yang disewa oleh Sasuke, dimulai dari perkenalan anggota timnya lalu dia diceritakan mulai dari perang dunia shinobi 4 sampai pada saat Uzumaki Naruto memutuskan mengembara setelah beberapa bulan perang berlalu.

"...Dan begitulah sampai akhirnya kami bertemu denganmu." Sai mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya disertai senyum diwajah.

Kini pandangan seluruh penghuni itu mengarah padanya, dari Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Karin, dan Hinata. Sasuke hanya memandang bulan di dekat jendela.

"Ee, kenapa melihatku begitu?"

perempatan muncul di kepala merah Karin jari telunjuknya di arahkan padanya.

"Kau, kami sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Setidaknya tunjukan tanggapanmu."

"Oyasumi."

"_Cotto_, bukan tanggapan itu yang kuharapkan-"

Karin ingin melanjutkan ucapannya pada Naruto yang asyik berbaring di karpet lembut apartemen ini, tapi terhenti saat jari telunjuk pemuda kuning itu bergerak-gerak kearahnya.

"Ojou-san bisa berhenti berteriak, itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan juga... Adik baik disana."

Mata birunya menatap lekat-lekat pada bagian perut Karin yang tertutupi baju berwarna ungu pudar. Dia dapat merasakan sebuah kehidupan lain disana.

Mata semua orang disana melebar, kenapa pemuda ini tahu sedangkan mereka tidak.

"Ke-kenapa kau tahu itu? padahal ini kejutan untuk Sasuke.. Uuu."

Karin mulai menangis saat rahasia yang ditutupinya terbongkar dengan mudah.

"Waaa, kenapa kau nangis? oi, teman kalian nangis bagaimana ini."

**.**

Karin sudah disuruh tidur duluan oleh Sasuke dengan ditemani Hinata, tidur terlalu larut bisa membuat kesehatan ibu muda itu terganggu. Sekarang yang berada di ruang tengah apartemen itu hanya Sasuke, Sai, Shino dan Kiba. Akamaru sudah terlelap nyaman disamping Naruto yang kini asyik mengelus-elus bulu putihnya.

"Naruto bisa kau lanjutkan penjelasanmu mengenai dunia ini?" Ucap Sasuke yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa empuk disana.

"Ee, sampai mana tadi?"

"Kamu belum cerita apa-apa Naruto-kun." Sambil masih tersenyum Sai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang kebingungan harus melanjutkan darimana.

Mendengar jawaban Sai membuat Naruto mendelik tajam pada Sasuke yang menampakkan seringai kemenangan. Yang hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat adegan yang biasa terjadi jika Sasuke dan Naruto mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah penjelasan umumnya saja, karena setiap anggota fraksi Pahlawan memiliki dendam tersendiri pada 3 fraksi dari Injil jadi bukannya menceritakan detilnya mereka malah sering menghasut orang lain dan membuat mereka menjadi Atheis (tak bertuhan) seperti aku ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada sebuah tempat dengan warna langit berwarna campuran biru, hijau, putih dan kuning. Di sebuah dahan pohon berdaun emas, duduk seorang manusia dengan pakaian seperti seorang kesatria armor berwarna emas keputihan dengan lambang burung garuda di dada sebelah kiri, body-suit berwarna merah bercampur hitam menutupi seluruh tubuh, jubah berwarna hitam bagian luarnya sedang bagian dalamnya berwarna merah menutupi punggungnya. Helm yang berbentuk seperti kepala burung garuda menutupi kepalanya menambah kemisteriusan sosok itu.

"Segelnya mulai lepas ya? cih, keturunan si Lucifer itu dapat membuka segelnya'kah? segel Sacred Gear Leon juga mulai terlepas tampaknya kebangkitan Ksatria baru akan segera di mulai."

Di tangan kanannya enam bola energi berwarna-warni melayang-layang disana.

"Aku punya enam power Stone, kebangkitan yang Dark akan keluar bertepatan dengan segel Leon, ah... Takdir yang ditulis bocah itu mulai berjalan."

_'Dia' _berbicara entah kepada siapa atau mungkin berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuhanku, takdir dunia yang pernah kau sebutkan dihadapan para Ksatria-mu akan segera di mulai, anak yang dulu dengan sengaja kau biarkan menciptakan sistem surga yang berakhir dengan perang besar tiga Fraksi yang mendominasi saat ini. Kini antisipasinya akan akhir dunia fana mulai terlihat, aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk bernama manusia. Potensi yang tinggi? aku mengakuinya tapi itu hanya bersifat sementara."

Pandangannya menatap keatas langit berwarna-warni itu.

"Hal itu malah membuat Lucifer jatuh dan bertarung dengan anak manusia yang kau percayai. Kini, aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi potensi besar anak-anak manusia itu, dan setelah itu akan kuputuskan..."

_'Dia' _mulai berdiri dengan angin yang mengibarkan jubah hitamnya.

"...Menjadi penyelamat atau eksekutor dunia ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cut! dari Hero Faction chapter 7.**

**lama'kah? sebulan lebih tapi saya buat panjang sekitar 4,8k-an.**

**Siapa sosok yang muncul paling akhir? kayaknya udah ketebak dah...**

**apalagi ya rata-rata yang bertanya sudah saya balas lewat review dan di dalam chap ini. soal chakra Naruto yang hilang selain karena terlalu banyak kekuatan ada hal tertentu lainnya.**

**Pecahan Balor? saya sengaja membuat beberapa manusia setengah vampire dengan memiliki pecahan jiwa Balor yang berari bukan Gasper saja yang memilikinya.**

**Bicara soal Gasper, saya udah putusin dia gak akan menjadi peerage Rias melainkan menjadi salah satu lawan tangguh di akhir cerita.**

**Dan masalah peerage Rias, ada saran? mengingat Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Rosseweis dan Gasper gak akan menjadi anggota dia hehe jadi saya butuh saran kalian mengingat saya males bikin OC lagi.**

**fanfic ini terlalu mainstream atau tidak? menurut kalian? jangan berteriak newbie bodoh atau apalah kalau lu sendiri juga newbie kayak ane #keliatan banget nyindirnya... hahaha Da krisna mah kieu jalmi na. :D**

**dan saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang mereview kemarin walaupun ada yang cleb ke hati tapi saya senang(?) masih ada yang mau membaca fict gila ini.**

**ini update terakhir saya di bulan ini karena minggu depan akan menghadapi UKK kalian juga sama'kan?**

**tadinya saya mau publish fanfict one-shoot tapi ternyata memakan banyak word dan waktu sehingga waktu belajar terganggu, jadi publish fict One-shootnya akan barengan ama fict Campione hehe sekarang giliran author senior yang mengisi fandom ini #lirik sana lirik sini..**

**sore jaa... bye bye...**

**terima kasih untuk yang mereview :**

**d'hendar, penggemar, kazuni kiba, Dhika, Guest, anonim, Namikaze army, Meme member,Ryoko, Andy Putra, Light82, Yami madara, LotusSaira, firdaus minato, dianrusdianto39, ArdySilver, Jasmine Daisyno Yuki, reza putraw 78, reyvanrifqi, BOB ADITYA 99721, uzumaki irat,kiiroi kitsune 197, herovillagermc, Mizu no Arashi, fery icigokurosaki, The KidSNo OppAi, rizkyuzumaki603, uzumaki akagami, red devil ngawi, Saikari Ara Nafiel, dragfillia hasnah, esya 27 BC**


End file.
